


A Strange Web of Iron

by WIX2



Series: The Future Superheroes [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, IronStrange, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is Tony's adoptive son, Pre-Iron Man 1, Protective Tony Stark, Re-Write of Iron Man 1, Slow Burn, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Younger Stephen, homeless stephen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WIX2/pseuds/WIX2
Summary: Tony Stark, young billionaire at the head of Stark Industries,  follows to the letter his motto : ''Don't care about anything and anyone''.That's why he doesn't care about his job, about his future trip to Afghanistan, or about his friends and conquests.There's an exception, though : His adoptive son, Peter Parker-Stark, who is everything to him.However, when Peter meets a mysterious homeless man named Stephen Strange, Tony doesn't know yet he will have to make another exception...ORA re-write of Iron Man 1, with Peter Parker-Stark and Stephen Strange involved...





	1. School Day

“Sir.”

Tony woke to the sound of J.A.R.V.I.S's robotic and clinical voice. He struggled to open his eyes, but when he finally managed to do so, he glanced at his clock. 

4 o'clock in the morning. 

Damn, that was cruel. 

Perhaps he shouldn't have stayed this last to this nightclub, and above all, he shouldn't have gone to bed at 2 o'clock in the morning.

However, he met a charming Russian girl, and they spent a... good time. Well, probably not that good, considering the fact that Tony already forgot her name, but still. 

He pushed his face into his pillow with a groan, and he sighed gravely. His tired voice was muffled by the pillow when he muttered, “Let me guess, I'm in a joking mood... Nightmare?”

“Indeed, Sir.”

Immediately, Tony mustered the strength to kick the blanket off, and he stood up. He rubbed his eyes as he was walking blindly through the Stark Tower, towards the kid's bedroom. 

The more he was approaching Peter's bedroom, the more he was hearing the broken sobs and the terrified moans.

The playboy advanced faster, wanting to appease his son as quickly as possible. When he opened slowly the door, what he saw broke the beating heart in his chest nobody thought he had.

Still trapped in his violent and merciless nightmare, Peter was tossing and turning in his bed. His sweating face was twisted by fear and by an unbearable pain, as tears were running down his cheeks. 

Tony rushed towards the bed, sat on it, and he gently shook his adoptive son by the shoulder, trying to wake him up without scaring him more than he already was, “Come on, kid, wake up.”

Peter jolted awake, despite Tony's calm tone. His entire body started to shake, and the sight of his father made him relax the pressure brutally, and he burst into tears. 

Tony didn't even think.

He switched on the light, and wrapped his arms around his child's small body, pulling him close. The kid instinctively buried his face into his father's shoulder, feeling immediately safe in his strong arms.

“Shhh, it's OK, my little spider.” The playboy whispered gently in Peter's ear, trying to smooth him as he ran his fingers through the kid's hair and down his back. 

Peter managed to croak through his sobs, “I-I-I saw them... Uncle Ben, A-Aunt May-” He stopped himself when his high voice quivered. 

“I know.” Tony sighed sadly, as his jaw clenched. He perfectly knew the kid's nightmare. After all, it was always the same : A twisted version of Uncle Ben and Aunt May's death.

Tony kissed his forehead, “It was just a nightmare, Little Spider. You're safe, in the Stark Tower, your home. I'm right here.”

As his son was slowly calming down, snuggling up against Tony's chest, the latter waited a moment, and then he pulled away, and after having wiped off the kid's tears, he looked for his cuddly tow. 

When he found it, hidden under the bed, he took it and held it out to his kid, “Here. Take your ugly thing.”

And it was indeed ugly, for the billionaire: It was a black spider with at least ten eyes yellow-coloured and a big morbid smile. It was so worn that its spider legs were almost torn. However, it was the kid's favourite toy, so he couldn't throw it in the garbage. 

“Spider Boo!” Peter exclaimed with relief, taking it quickly to hug it. Then, he glanced at his father and frowned, “And it's not ugly...” 

A tiny smile crossed his face when he saw Tony raise an eyebrow, and the kid said, “It's more beautiful than you!”

Tony spread an hand over his chest in mock hurt, “Me, the famous Anthony Stark, elected the sexiest man alive that very year by the Insight Magazine, uglier than this lousy cuddly toy which has three spider legs ripped off?” 

Tony almost cried in victory when a bright smile lit up Peter's face, “Yes!”

The arms seller rolled his eyes, and he asked, “Are you feeling better?”

Peter sniffed, but he nodded honestly, “A little bit.”

“Then, you need to go back to sleep.”

“I'm scared.” The shaking kid's voice was so vulnerable and unsure that Tony sighed. It was understandable. 

Finally, he had an idea, and he pointed at ''Spider Boo'' in the child's arms, “Do you know what a spider does to defend itself, or when it's scared?”

“Nah.”

“It pretends to be dead.”

Peter blinked, his brown eyes still filled with tears shining with curiosity, “How do I do that?”

Tony winked, “Easy-peasy.” 

He raised a finger, “First, Daddy is God, so you listen to him.” 

When the kid nodded hastily, the playboy put an hand on Peter's chest and he forced him gently to lay down, as he arranged the covers of the bed upon him, “You lay down, and you close your eyes.” 

When his son obeyed, Tony carried on, “And you must stay in this position for a long, very long, time.”

Peter kept his eyes closed but he started to ask, “And how do th-”

However, he stopped when Tony put his index on his lips, “Be quiet, and don't move at all, until God says you can.”

“OK, Dad.” The kid answered, with a tiny smile. 

“Smart kid.” Tony whispered proudly, kissing the kid's forehead.

While Peter was playing the game, the playboy slowly stroke his cheek with a finger, until the kid was appeased enough to fall asleep again.

Tony smiled fondly, and pulled away in silence. 

Mission accomplished!

///

Tony was working on his laptop, deeply focused on his screen, while he was asking with a vacant tone, “Pencil case?” 

Near him, Peter was rummaging in his school bag with great care to check if what Tony was asking was indeed in it, “I've got.”

“Coloured pencils?”

Peter nodded, “I've got.”

“Rough book and wallet ?”

“I've got.”

Tony smirked as he closed his laptop to look up, and he raised a finger, “And the most important : Your chocolate croissant?”

Peter chuckled, and he announced joyfully “I've got! Could I have two chocolate croissants, today?”

Tony shook his head, and he refused sternly, “No.”

However, the kid was stubborn, just like his father. He joined his hands together as if he was praying and he blinked several times, while he whispered with a pleading look, “Please, please, please, please, Dad!”

Tony gestured towards the child's face, “Nice try, but these adorable puppy eyes won't work on me: I'm immune to it, too bad for you.”

Peter made a face, but he tried something else, “But what if I'm hungry?”

Tony smiled, amused by his son's stubbornness, and he tapped Peter's nose gently, “That's why you have a chocolate croissant in your school bag, wise guy!”

Peter had expected this answer, so he asked with a fake fear in his high voice, “But what if it's not enough? What if I'm still hungry and I can't eat?”

Tony narrowed his eyes, “What you're doing is ugly, I don't know where you get that from...”

“Er... You're the only who told me-”

“OK, OK, fine, you won!” 

Tony headed for the kitchen, opened a cupboard to retrieve another wrapped up chocolate croissant, and he threw it gently to the kid, who caught it easily, “Thanks, Dad! You're the best!”

Tony pretended to be offended, “No, not only the best. I'm...?”

“God!”

“Better.” Tony laughed. When he saw the kid putting his school bag on his back, ready to go, he put his hands on his waist, “Peter, don't you forget something?”

“A big kiss?” Peter tried to guess innocently, but his malicious glance showed that he perfectly knew what Tony meant. 

Tony rolled his eyes, and he gently dragged his son to the testing laboratories, and from there, he ran a lot of scans to produce a detailed report on Peter's state of health, like every morning and evening. 

Yes, Tony was protective, maybe a little too much, but he had the opportunity to know his son's health precisely and immediately thanks to his modern Tower, whereas other parents didn't. 

So, he was taking advantage of it. 

“Don't forget, we're doing it again-”

“Tonight, I know.” Peter finished gently, with a little smile, “What are you gonna do, today?”

Tony made a face, “Another boring reunion, for a change.” Then, he pointed a finger at his son, “And last thing : If one of your classmates slap you once...”

Peter finished straight away, knowing his father's motto by heart, “I slap him twice!”

With a proud smile, Tony tousled Peter's hair. “Good. Now, go, you're gonna be late!”

The kid nodded joyfully, as he rushed towards the exit door. 

Tony never took his eyes off him.

///

“Isn't it annoying?” Ned suddenly asked.

“What?” Peter asked with a curious frown, while he was eating his first chocolate croissant enthusiastically. 

It was only when they both left the school that Nod clarified, “To be Peter Parker, and not Peter Stark at school...”

Peter sighed. 

Indeed, Tony was making sure Peter wasn't suffering from his popularity, he wanted his son to be shielded from the paparazzi, the camera flashes, and from the cover of every magazines. 

Due to that fact, Peter was keeping his first surname ''Parker'', he was going to a public and normal school, and he was never with his father, in the streets and in public, which means that almost nobody knew who he really was, except his best friend, Ned, and some of Tony's close friends, such as Pepper, Obadiah Stane or Rhodey. 

And Peter was grateful. He was only 8 years, he deserved tranquillity. He was sure Tony will officially present him to the journalists when he will be 13 or 14 years. 

In the meantime, Peter had to be discreet, and he was OK with that.

He shrugged and answered honestly, “Not really. You know, to me, he's my father and I know who I am, that's the most important.” 

Then, Peter pointed a stern finger at his friend, “And you promised to keep it secret!”

Ned spread his arms, “Did I reveal a secret, before?”

“Yes!”

Ned's eyes widened, “Really? When?”

While the pair was walking through the streets, on the road to join Peter's car and his driver who was waiting for him, Tony's son chuckled, “When you told Pepper I hated her potato gratin. I didn't even told you I hated it! I just said it was not my... favourite meal.”

“I don't see the difference, and I already said I was sorry, but she asked me and I couldn't lie-”

“That's the principle of a secret, Ned.”

Ned nodded as he winced, admitting this point, “OK, what else?”

“You told Michelle I liked her.”

Ned smirked, and he teased, “That's true, you like her!”

Peter stuck his tongue out, but he quickly became serious, “But Ned, seriously, don't tell anyone about my father. He struggles to keep my identity secret, he's always worried about me, I have the feeling he just cares about me, and nothing else!”

The sudden seriousness in Peter's voice made Ned's smile slowly vanish, “OK, OK, I get it: I zip it.” Ned added, “But, even if I was saying it, nobody would believe me... I mean, you, the son of Tony Stark, the famous big boss of Stark Industries! It sounds so unreal!”

Peter laughed, shaking his head. 

However, this short pause in their conversation made Peter realise that he didn't recognise the street he was walking in. He stopped, followed quickly by Ned, “What's happening?

Peter slapped his own forehead. He has been so focused on their conversation that he didn't even realise he took the wrong street, “My driver does not wait me here...”

And of course, none of them knew where they were.

They got lost.

Ned winced, “Oh... OK, let's try to turn back, maybe we'll found our way!”

As Tony's son nodded, they started to leave the street they were currently in. However, Peter's gaze went to a strange man, curled up against a wall on a pavement a few meters away from him, and he stopped. 

His brown hair was frazzled and matted, hanging just above his shoulders. Despite his young features, a streak of grey outlined his ear and was tucked behind it, and a long beard hung from his sunken face. 

Actually, the most noticeable features about his face was his predominant cheekbones and his beautiful crystal blue eyes.

His clothes, stained and dirty, were so torn and full of holes that Peter could clearly see the skin of his thin legs and arms. He was sitting on the floor, his back pressed tiredly against a wall, and near him, there were a little emergency kit, and a half-empty bottle of water.

And worst of all, the people were passing in front of him, without even a glance. 

Peter's kindness forced him to act. As he went towards him, Ned caught him by the arm, and he whispered urgently, “Don't, he might be dangerous!”

However, Peter ignored him, and he walked towards the man.


	2. A Strange Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks a lot for all your kudos, bookmarks, and your kind messages! You are the best!:)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy that second chapter!:)
> 
> WIX2

Stephen only noticed the kid who was shyly approaching him when the latter arrived in front of him and said warmly, “Good afternoon, Sir.”

Stephen shivered, and by reflex, he caught the knife he was constantly hiding inside his torn jacket, and he was about to pull it out to protect himself from this new threat, but when he realised it was just a small kid, he stopped his instinctive gesture of defence. 

However, his distrust prevented him from completely letting go of his knife, and his entire body was tense, ready to act. 

Peter noticed his fear, so when he put a kneel down, he raised slowly his hands, “It's OK, I don't wanna hurt you, I mean, I'm a boy, I don't have a lot of strength... Well, that's not very true : Nobody ever beat me in arm-wrestling. Er... OK, it's true that I won against girls, but that's a minor detail-”

The kid stopped himself, bit his lower lips as he was blushing, “Sorry, I talk a lot when I'm nervous.”

Stephen blinked, not really knowing if he was hallucinating; It was the first time someone was talking to him with that much... normality and easiness. 

Normally, people just avoided him, or they were glancing at him with pity or even with disgust and disdain, sometimes.

Yet, this kid was near in front of him, on his knees, looking at him without disgust or fear. Peter cleared his throat, put his school bag on the ground, opened it, and retrieved his second chocolate croissant. 

Stephen almost threw himself onto the kid to steal it, but he didn't, knowing that his weak and skinny body wouldn't be fast enough. He never took his eyes off it, and he felt his stomach twist painfully. He bit his parched and chapped lip not to let out a moan. 

Was it a form of torture ? Was the kid going to eat it in front of him ?

However, what Stephen didn't expect at all was the kid who just held out the chocolate croissant to him, a warm and sweet smile lighting up his face, “Take it.”

Stephen didn't dare to move. His lost blue eyes were just staring at the kid, probably waiting for a trap. 

Peter smiled gently, “C'mon, it's OK, you can take it, it's yours now.”

The homeless man frowned tiredly, and when he talked, he was surprised how broken and hoarse his weak and deep voice sounded, “Why?” 

His throat was hurting when he was speaking. 

“Because I believe you need it more than I.” The child answered softly, never lowering his hand which was holding the chocolate croissant. 

Stephen cursed at himself: He was pathetic, needing a kid's kindness to eat enough just to survive, that's why he should have hated this horrible and humiliating dependence.

However, finally, Stephen was viewed as an human being, and not as a garbage, and the kid only meant well. 

So, he took it slowly, prudently, and he hastened to open it, but he forced himself to take a small bite of it and chew slowly, despite his hunger. 

Yes, his five years of studies in medicine before he was forced to leave college, were useful : Never eat too much when we have a small stomach, because we could be sick, or even die.

The back of his head pressed against the wall, Stephen savoured the delicious sugar taste, his eyes closed, and the child stayed surprisingly quiet, as if he was understanding that Stephen needed to live this moment in silence. 

When he finished it, and licked his fingers, he nodded gratefully at the kid, “Thank you.”

Peter held out his hand joyfully, “My name's Peter Parker, and you?”

Stephen glanced at the kid's hand, and he shook his head, “My name's not important.”

Peter frowned, and tilted his head, confused by this answer, “Everybody has a name, and if you don't tell me yours, then I'll have to find one by myself... Like... Mr Cheekbones.”

This child was talkative, and Stephen wasn't unhappy about that. His blue eyes looked up, and he sighed as he took the kid's hand to shake it, “Stephen Strange.”

The kid blinked, not capable of hiding his grimace, “Really?”

Stephen nodded, “Really.”

Peter let out his honest thought before he could lie, “It's... odd.”

Stephen was astonished by himself, because a tiny smile crossed his face, “The term ''Original'' would have been nicer, kid.”

Peter smiled from ear to ear, happy that this man could still joke, despite the constant pain shining in his blue eyes, “Is it why you don't want to say it? Because it's awkward ?” 

As Stephen raised his eyebrows, the kid corrected himself, “Sorry, it's not awkward, it's a... cool name, it sounds mysterious like a spy's made-up name, and... and...”

He had no idea what to say, next, so he just made a face, dreading the man's reaction. 

Contrary to all expectation the corner of Stephen's mouth moved into the faintest of smile, when he snorted gently, “You're embarrassing yourself, kid.”

Peter's face became red, and he lowered his head, “Right, sorry.”

Suddenly, Stephen's gaze was attracted by something specific, inside the school bag open of the kid : A wallet, close at hand.

It was so easy to steal it, so tempting ; Judging by the kid's clothes, he was rich. Consequently, this wallet could contain at least twenty dollars. 

What's more, the kid was too naïve to pay attention to it, and Stephen was anyhow a talented pickpocket. It was how he managed to survive 8 months in the streets, without a penny : Stealing enough money a day to buy food, bottles of water, and sometimes, dressings and antiseptic liquids.

That was his life, now : Steal, eat, drink, find a place to sleep, and heal his injuries. 

The child would be completely fooled, and it will permit Stephen to eat well, tonight. 

However, something was stopping him : What kind of monster would he be if he was stealing the wallet from an innocent child, taking advantage of his innocence, whereas this child gave him kindly his chocolate croissant and has been the only person sweet with him ?

Stephen didn't know if he had to be happy because he still kept his humanity despite being homeless, or if he had to be angry against himself, because he was missing the opportunity to hit the jackpot. 

In any case, Strange clenched his fist in frustration, but he didn't steal the wallet.

Then, the homeless man asked, “What are you doing here, kid?”

Indeed, this place was not meant for children : It was a dangerous area, where drugs traffickers and other petty criminals were meeting and were organizing their little traffic, at night. 

Stephen knew it because it was essential to be well-informed, when you were living in the streets. 

Peter winced and he rubbed the back of his neck, “Er... I got lost, actually.” 

Stephen frowned, “Where do you wanna go?”

“Er... Going back to my school would be good. Do you know how I could join-”

There was only one school close enough, so Stephen knew which one it was, and where it was.

“Yes, I do. I know the streets like my pocket.” Gathering all the strength he could get, Stephen stood up, took care to pick up his emergency kit, his bottle of water and his purse where he was putting his stolen money, and he declared, “Follow me.”

Peter hesitated for half a second. Instinctively, he knew he could trust the man, even if he knew nothing about him, except his weird name. Discreetly, he glanced at Ned, who had stayed well away from them, and gestured him to follow. 

They walked for a long moment in silence, Ned keeping his distance anxiously, but eventually, Peter finally saw his familiar school, and he heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Stevy.”

Stephen blinked at the sudden nickname, but he didn't reprimand the child. He just nodded, “You're welcome. Just, kid, one little thing : Don't go back where you found me. It's not an area for children.”

Strange didn't even know why he was wasting his time protecting a kid he just met. Peter raised his chin, “I can defend myself. Just like the spiders : I pretend to be dead, and I'm safe.”

Stephen raised his eyebrows, “Who told you that?”

“My father.”

“Well, your father's wrong, because spiders don't defend themselves like that : They bite.”

Peter's eyes widened with admiration, “Really?”

Stephen couldn't help but smile fondly a little at the kid's enthusiasm when he nodded. Peter whispered, “Wow, so cool.”

Stephen felt a spreading sweet warmth through his chest, when he saw the kid's bright smile. Yet, he blinked, cleared his throat noisily, and affirmed loudly, forcing himself to stay aloof, “Anyway, that's not the topic : You can't go back there, OK?”

“OK.”

The adult nodded, satisfied, “Good.” 

Then, he just walked away. Before Peter could open his mouth to say goodbye, the mysterious man was already gone. 

///

Later in the evening, while Pepper Potts was taking care of Peter, J.A.R.V.I.S declared, “Sir, Mr Rhodes is waiting outside. Do I have your permission to make him enter?”

Tony took his time to drink his alcohol shot in one go without even grimacing, before answering with a nod, “Yes.” 

At his counter, the playboy filled a glass with beer, and when he heard footsteps becoming closer and closer, he just held the drink out to Rhodey who just arrived in the room, without even looking up.

Then, when Rhodey took the drink offered by the playboy, Tony glanced at his friend, and he made a face, “Ouch... You look like someone who's been stabbed in the groin, I knew you needed a drink...”

Rhodey struggled not to smile, but he was doing a terrible job at it, “Hello to you too, Tony. And thanks for this poetic description...” 

He took a sip of his drink, which, he must admit, was very good, but he didn't say a word, not wanting to flatter Tony's already big ego. 

Tony shrugged with a cocky smirk, filled his own glass with whisky and a few ice-cubes, and he moved towards the sofa. He sat on it without any grace, and put peacefully his feet on the table just in front of him.

As Rhodey wasn't moving, Tony rolled his eyes and showed the sofa in front of him with the hand holding his glass, “C'mon, sit! You make me nervous.”

Rhodey sat, and he suddenly snapped his fingers, as if an idea crossed his mind, “Oh, just a question : What day is it?”

Tony raised an eyebrow, and he called out calmly, “J.A.R.V.I.S ?”

“Today is the 10th of October, Sir.” The deep and calm voice of the AI answered, and Tony just spread his arms dramatically, “You have your answer, Rhodey.”

“Mmmh.” James nodded, narrowing his eyes, “And it does not ring any bell to you?”

As Tony just blinked, while he was sipping noisily his drink, without even being alarmed by all these questions, Rhodey sighed, annoyed, “Come on, Tony... You had an important meeting, today!”

Tony's neutral and bored face didn't even budge. He just stroke his goatee, and jeered, “Oh yeah, this very, very important meeting about... Er... about... Weapons? Am I correct?”

Rhodey ignored Tony's sarcasm, and he sighed, “You don't remember or you just don't care?”

“Both.” Tony replied shamelessly. 

The worst was that he didn't even ask about this forgotten meeting : Always this arrogant, indifferent and bored face Rhodey wanted to punch, most of the time. 

“FYI, it was about the new ''Jericho'' missile, you know, your revolutionary last creation...” Rhodey revealed, trying to sound calm, but his voice rose a little and showed his frustration.

There was a short silence, and then, Tony just said, “Oops.”

James hissed through clenched teeth, “Really, ''oops''? Do I have to remind you that you were supposed to explain the missile's components, his modernity and the extent of its damage! You were essential for this meeti-”

Tony raised a finger, shaking his head, “Sorry to interrupt you, but a little correction is necessary : I'm always essential, Darling.”

“Tony, that's not a joke! This missile will be presented in one month in Afghanistan-”

However, it seemed Rhodey couldn't finish any of his sentences, because Tony replied nonchalantly, “This new missile will blow up the bad guys like a baseball bat which hit a watermelon.”

When Rhodey glared, Tony rolled his eyes, “God, you really needed a drink...” He sighed, “Relax, I'll apologize, and I'll organize another reunion. Happy?”

James didn't even bother to answer. Instead, he frowned, “What were you doing, at that moment, anyway? You were in a gaming room or with a whore?”

It was insulting, but Tony didn't seem offended in the least. Actually, it was already well-known that Tony was a lady-killer and profited from his popularity, and the latter was totally at ease with that. 

“Neither of the two for once. I was just where you are, reading.”

“Reading?”

Tony smirked and wriggled his eyebrows, “Yeah, reading adult magazines... And it was more interesting than seeing old fogies who drool over my creations.”

Before James could open his mouth, a female and gracious voice interrupted shyly their conversation, “Mr Stark?” 

Tony turned his head, to see Pepper, announcing, “Peter is to bed, he's waiting for you.”

Tony nodded, satisfied, “Good, thank you, Pepper.”

As his personal assistant was leaving the room, Rhodey asked, “How is the kid, by the way? Still nightmares?”

For the first time since James came, Tony's face lost its legendary confidence and indifference, giving way to an honest worry, “Yeah... Sleeping is always a little difficult, for him.” 

Then, as it was unthinkable for the Great Tony Stark to show any weakness, he cleared his throat and announced, “Look, It's not that I'm throwing you out, but Peter's waiting for me.”

Rhodey just raised his eyebrows, but he smiled, “You completely throw me out, admit it.”

“That's rude, I know.” Tony smiled, but it was not his cocky and detestable smirk. It was a rarely real and warm smile, only reserved to his close friends, “See you soon, Darling, don't miss me too much!”

And the playboy headed for the kid's bedroom, without even checking if Rhodey was indeed leaving. 

///

When Tony arrived in the kid's bedroom, he sat on the bed end, and he winked at his son. Peter wriggled excitably under his covers, at the sight of his father, “You're here to read me a story?”

Tony rolled his eyes at his kid's astonishment and ridiculous hope, while he retrieved from the bedside table tons of comic books, “Why else would I be there, wise guy ?”

He put the pile on the bed between his son and him, and he asked with a warm smile, “Alright, which story do you want, tonight?”

Peter pretended to think, stroking his chin, but he already knew what he wanted for a long time, “The Adventures of Spider Boo!”

Tony pressed his hand against his chest mockingly, and he pretended to collapse with a grimace, “Oh gosh, please not again! I must have read it an hundred times...”

As Peter started to laugh, the robotic voice of J.A.R.V.I.S clarified, “113 times, to be exact, Sir.”

“J.A.R.V.I.S, this intervention was not necessary.”

Peter just smiled, and stared at his father with determination. Tony showed his best puppy eyes, as adorable as his son's, and he pleaded, “Please, Peter, not this one !”

“OK.” The kid finally agreed, a big grin all over his face, “You choose!”

Tony nodded with relief. 

However, Peter was not as focused on the story read by his father as he should be. Indeed, his thoughts were deviating towards Stephen, the homeless man. 

That's why, lost in his sullen thoughts, he interrupted Tony without even notice it himself, “Dad.”

Tony stopped and he pretended to glare, “You just interrupted my magnificent and melodic voice, kid.”

However, Tony frowned a little when he saw the kid's face which was staying gloomy, grave and serious. His high voice was sad when he asked, “Why some people live on a pavement?”

Tony blinked, totally confused, considering the fact that this subject had absolutely nothing to do with the current situation,“Why this question, kid?”

Peter pursed his lips, but he said nothing, so Tony decided to answer first, “It happens that sometimes, when an adult doesn't have enough money, he can't stay in his house.”

Peter frowned, confused, “Why?”

“Because he has to give money every mouth to have the right to stay in his own house. When he can't pay any more, he has to go.”

Peter's eyes became suddenly both horrified and astonished, “He's forced to go? But... But what if he has no other home? Where does he go?”

Tony felt his heart ache because of this child's innocence and naivety, and he signed, “He can go to another home, where his parents, friends or other members of his family live in.”

“But what if he has no one?”

Tony moistened his lips, “Then, if he's alone... He stays outside, all the time.”

Peter's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped, “All the time? Even when it rains or-” Tony didn't let him finish, because he confirmed, “Yes.”

“And nobody helps them?”

Tony made a face, and moved vaguely his hand, “There are associations which can distribute food or a place where to sleep at night, sometimes, but...” 

He shrugged, showing that it was obviously not enough. 

Then, as the kid's face was indignant, Tony pointed a stern finger at him, “Now, answer mine, kid : Why do you ask this question?”

Peter thought briefly about lying, but he just couldn't look into his father's eyes and hide him important things, so he chose to be honest, “Er... I met a per-”

“You met an homeless man?!”

Peter almost jumped at Tony's suddenly horrified voice. Actually, it was quite unusual for Tony to lose his cool.

Peter's shy and unsure answer was barely above a whisper, “Yes...”

Tony closed dryly the comic book he was reading, put it on the bedside table, and he leant down, moving his face closer to Peter's, “What happened?”

Under the intensity of his father's humourless gaze, Peter stammered, “N-Nothing... After school, I was looking for my driver, but I got lost, and St- this man guided me, and helped me to find my way.”

Tony would have freaked out, if he hadn't done scans of Peter when the kid arrived from school, because the scans in question only revealed that the child was healthy. 

Not a single injury.

Yet, Tony asked hastily, “Did he touch you at an inappropriate place? Was he weird or insistent? Did he take your school bag?”

“No!”

“Peter, you gotta understand: These people are dangerous.”

Peter frowned, “Because they don't have a house?”

Because of his son's confusion, Tony softened a little and forced himself to calm down, “No... Usually, they drink a lot of alcohol and other bad stuffs, which makes them violent and dangerous : They have nothing to lose, they steal and attack people. You have to stay away from them.”

Peter lowered his gaze and swallowed with difficulty, “But he was nice to me...”

His weak protest was totally ignored, given that Tony didn't even answer. 

Peter felt Tony's fingers catch gently his chin to raise his head, forcing him to look up right into his father's eyes, “Peter, I don't want you to approach a person like that again. Is that clear?”

His voice wasn't rude or angry : Just deadly calm, stern and firm. Peter nodded, “Yes, dad.”

Only at that moment, Tony released Peter's chin.


	3. Pursuit

When Tony opened his eyes, his right cheek pressed against his pillow, he glanced quickly at his clock, and his eyes widened. Shit!

With a groan, he got up in a hurry, not caring at all about the lovely woman who was sleeping naked in his bed, next to him. He slipped on his underwear and pants and he rubbed his forehead, grimacing at a painful headache which was manifesting now.

He muttered in a low voice, “J.A.R.V.I.S, next time, remind me at least one time not to drink more than four Mojitos at parties...”

“I did, Sir.” The neutral and flat voice of the AI answered slowly, and Tony rolled his eyes, while he was buttoning his white shirt, “Then, next time, do it twice!”

Then, he heard a soft groan, and he closed his eyes. Great, the woman was awake. Actually who could still sleep with his racket? 

She crossed her arms against her chest, raising her eyebrows at his rush. Tony offered her his best fake and hypocritical smile, as he tied his black tie, “Hey, Christine, did you sleep well?”

She narrowed her eyes and corrected him dryly, “Leyla.”

Tony remained calm and nonchalant, “Yeah, of course, I was just checking you were on the alert...” He opened the door of his bedroom, and he ordered without gallantry, as he pointed at the exit, “You need to go, now!”

She glared, but got up from the bed, and while she started to dress, she grumbled, “You're throwing me out just after we had sex? That's quite rude and not very gentleman of you, Stark.”

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I know, I'm an asshole who deserves nothing but starve to death alone in a desert. Sorry, sorry, sorry, I hope you'll forgive me one day.” His voice was sounding anything but sorry though, which was even worse than no apology at all. 

She stood in front of him, her hands pressed against her waist as she looked daggers at him, “It's not because I'm the fourth girl you see this week, I suppose, that-”

“Fifth.” Tony corrected her with a smirk. 

Her face twisted with anger, and Tony sighed, knowing what was coming, “In my defence, Darling, I've got a very important meeting, yes, more important than your pretty ass.”

''And Peter's gonna wake up, soon.'' Tony added in his mind, repressing a grimace. His son needed stability, which means that he couldn't see every woman Tony was bringing in his Tower when he was drunk. When Tony was in good shape, he could bring women every week. 

Leyla hissed, “When does this meeting start?”

Tony winced, “Er... Twenty minutes ago.” 

It was a certitude, now : Rhodey was going to kill him or bury him alive. Rushed by this thought, he urged her coldly, “Now, goodbye, have a good day. You know the exit.”

“Asshole.” She spat, and with this lovely insult, she slapped him hard, and left without looking back and she angrily slammed the door as she went out. 

Tony didn't even feel angry or offended. He was used to it, and he couldn't say he didn't deserve it. He just massaged calmly and nonchalantly his burned and manhandled cheek, rolling his eyes, “God, why do all women slap the right cheek?”

J.A.R.V.I.S suddenly intervened, but it wasn't to answer the playboy, “Sir, Peter is awakening.”

Tony heaved a sigh of relief, “Just in time, then.”

As he headed for his shelf where his chain bracelet was on, he heard tiny footsteps and the joyful, but still a little sleepy, voice of his son, “Hey, dad!”

When Tony turned to him, he was surprised to see his son holding a glass of water and an aspirin tablet with a shy smile. With relief, the adult took them and winked proudly, “You know me so well, kid.”

Peter shrugged, but he was avoiding his father's gaze and there was something behind his innocent smile. Tony forced himself not to roll his eyes. 

God, it was so easy to read this kid. 

“It's no.” He refused firmly, as he put the aspirin into his mouth and drank the glass of water. He glanced at the kid, and he struggled not to smile fondly : Peter was adorable, wearing his yellow pyjamas, even when he crossed his arms against his chest, sulky.

Peter didn't bother to deny, but he groused with a small voice, “How did you guess?”

“You're my son.” Tony just said, not without affection. 

Actually, he didn't know in detail where Peter wished to go, but he was certain the latter wanted to hang out with Ned, this afternoon. If the playboy was trying to guess, he would say the stadium or the library. 

In any case, Peter hastened to clarify, “I just would like to go with Ned in the park, this afternoon!”

Tony blinked, giving himself half a second to think about it, “Still no.” 

Peter sighed, but he wasn't surprised in the least by this refusal, “Please, dad! It's Saturday.” Tony raised an eyebrow, as he was arranging the collar of his jacket, “And?”

“And... I have free time.”

Tony chuckled a little, and he pocked gently his son in the chest with a displeased finger, “Free time you should spend studying instead of rolling in the grass, kid...”

Peter showed his best disappointed and pleading expression, but he was still not giving up, “I had good marks, this week!”

“J.A.R.V.I.S?” Tony crossed his arms, and he didn't even take his eyes off his son when he asked, “How long did Peter work a day in the Tower, this week?”

“4h37 a day in total, Sir.”

Peter struggled no to smile too much. Tony sighed, admitting silently his kid's seriousness : Indeed, he could reproach Peter things, such as his stubbornness, but not the fact that he wasn't working. 

Peter was a talented student, so maybe Tony could reward him, “Alright.”

Peter smiled happily from ear to ear, and he flung his arms round his father's neck. Tony lifted him up with a brief laugh. While he was caring him, Peter kissed his cheek, “Thanks dad! you're the best of th-”

Tony pointed a stern finger at him, “Yeah yeah yeah, but you come back home at 4 o'clock!”

Peter winced and he buried his face into Tony's neck before suggesting shyly, “... 5 o'clock?” Tony opened his mouth with a dark frown, and the child added, holding his father tighter, “I will do the dishes!”

“You're impossible.” Tony sighed, shaking his head, “Fine with 5 o'clock.”

He lowered the child down, and it was at that moment, when Peter was a little more awake, that he noticed his father was not in his pyjamas, but was wearing an elegant suit. He asked with curiosity, “Already ready, a Saturday morning?”

Tony winked and sent him his cocky smirk, while he fastened a beautiful silver chain bracelet around his right wrist, “Kid, I'm not at school : Unlike you, I do not sit around all day doing nothing.”

Peter smiled, “Touché.”

“I've got a meeting this morning, that's why Pepper's going to stay with you until I come back.”

Peter's smile slowly disappeared from his face, and he couldn't repress the disappointment in his tone, “Again?” 

Tony winced, and glanced apologetically at his son, “I know, kid. Promise, I come back for lunch.”

Peter nodded. Then, his curious glance stared at the beautiful silver chain bracelet around his father's wrist, “Wow, that's cool. You've never put it. It's new?”

When he watched it closely, Peter could see a name engraved elegantly, bright with silvery glints on it : ''Howard Anthony Walter Stark.'' 

Tony swallowed with difficulty, having suddenly a lump in his throat, “It belonged to my father.” 

Peter looked up, surprised that Tony was talking about his father for the first time, but surprised above all by the crack in his voice, “I don't even know why I kept it, or why I wanna put it today...”

Tony's voice was weird, no longer confident, but bitter. Peter understood Tony never got along extremely well with his father : He just knew Tony's father died in a car accident, and... that was all. 

The kid reached out towards the jewel, and asked silently with his eyes if he had the permission to continue, and Tony nodded. 

So, Peter brushed the jewel with his fingers and answered gently, “Because he was a member of your family. This jewel's the only link you've got with him, so it's normal to keep it and cherish it. You mustn't be ashamed of that, dad.”

Tony offered him an honest and grateful smile, “I appreciate the pep talk, kid.” Then, he headed for the exit of his bedroom, his legendary relaxed behaviour back, “I gotta go, now! See you at lunch!”

However, when Tony was near the exit of the Stark Tower, Peter called him back loudly, “Dad?”

“Yeah?” Tony glanced over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised.

Peter smiled, took a chocolate croissant and threw it at his father, knowing the latter didn't have the time to eat properly. Tony caught it easily with a wink, “Perfect, kid. I don't know what I did to deserve you!”

As Peter just shrugged, Tony left. Once the kid was certain that he was alone, he called out softly, “J.A.R.V.I.S?”

“Yes, Peter?” The AI answered gently, and Peter asked, “How many hours did you add?”

If Peter was wondering, it was because he was almost sure he didn't work during 4 hours and 37 minutes, like J.A.R.V.I.S told Tony. His thought was confirmed when J.A.R.V.I.S revealed, almost with a playful voice, “Only one, Peter.”

The child laughed and shook his head, “Thanks.”

///

Tony was walking as quickly as he could, almost where he had to be. He put his phone on his ear when Rhodey called him, and with a grimace, Tony answered with a fake lightness, “Hey, Rhodey, my lovely dear, how are you, today? Weather's fine, isn't it?”

However, James sounded just angry and annoyed, “Tony, you've got 30 min-”

The playboy rolled his eyes, “I know, I'm coming! Keep them occupied!”

He heard Rhodey mutter, “You're a fucking asshole, you know that?” 

Tony smiled a little, “Yeah, trust me, I know: You're the second person who tells me that, today.” 

“Because it's true! Now, hurry up!”

“Love you too, Darling!” Tony whispered, before hanging up and rushing. However, Tony didn't pay attention to the man staring at him intently in a corner.

Stephen noticed the man in an elegant suit since the beginning of the street, when he was looking for a person to steal. And this rich and in a hurry man was the ideal victim. Stephen was almost sure this man was hiding his wallet inside his suit. Easy to steal. 

The man's face was familiar, though : Maybe Stephen had seen him in newspapers... Suddenly, the homeless man knew : It was Tony Stark. Stephen hesitated. Indeed, this man was popular, which means it was madness to steal from him. 

If Stephen was caught by the police, he would spend a long time in jail, considering all his past thefts, and it was clear it was more probable to end up his wrists cuffed by stealing a famous man like Tony Stark than a normal guy. 

That's why Strange could renounce and find another person to steal. However, he was willing to take the risk. Some would say he was brave or crazy, but he was just desperate. 

What did he have to lose, actually? 

His family was dead, he abandoned college, and he was just a street rat, now. 

The only reason Stephen didn't shoot himself was the promise he made to his sister, Donna, four days before she died. 

He could almost hear her sweet voice inside his mind : ''You too, promise me you'll keep fighting, no matter what will happen. Never forget, big brother : All good things must come to an end, that's true, but it's also true for the bad things.''

He took a deep breath and he approached the playboy slowly with a relaxed walk. 

Deliberately, the homeless man collided against Tony's shoulder. In a flash, now that Stephen was close enough, his skilled hand edged its way into Tony's jacket, retrieving his wallet. 

As Strange was putting the stolen wallet in the back pocket of his jeans, Tony fell to the ground, because of the shock. 

“Sorry.” Strange apologized falsely.

“Make attention where you walk or raise your head, Robinson!” Tony spat, glaring at the man who just ran into him and made him fall. 

He vaguely noticed the man had beautiful eyes, as blue as the sky above them, but he was too annoyed to linger over them. 

Stephen held out his hand to Tony, and Tony didn't think. He took the hand, and while Stephen was getting him back to his feet, his fingers quickly stole the chain bracelet from the billionaire's wrist. 

And while he was leaving peacefully, Stephen counted in his head: Normally, a person could notice he's been stolen thirty seconds after, which was clearly too late. However, not long after, he heard an angry voice shouting at him, “Hey, you bastard!” 

Stephen couldn't help but be a little impressed: Only eight seconds. 

That was a record, this Tony Stark was smart. 

Stephen didn't even look back or panic. He just started to run as fast as his weak body could. 

///

Tony couldn't believe it: This man stole from him! He admitted deep down the man was smart, at least clever enough to trick him, Tony Stark, the genius of the century, for a time.

However, his anger overwhelmed his tiny admiration. 

“Hey, you bastard!” He shouted angrily, perfectly knowing it would be quite useless. 

Actually, the second he yelled, the man started to run, but Tony couldn't let him escape. Not when he took the chain bracelet of his father. 

So, the playboy chased him, running as fast as he could after him. Not only this bastard was smart, but he was also fast, despite his thin legs : Little by little, the homeless man was managing to outdistance the playboy, turning on purpose into tiny streets, forcing Tony to slow down each time he was taking another street to follow the thief.

Perhaps it was adrenaline which was duplicating the man's strength, but it was also the case with Tony, that's why he didn't give up. 

Stephen could have left Tony behind, but his weak and hungry body suddenly protested at his intense effort: He felt dizzy, and his vision blurred. He didn't even realize that his body instinctively slowed down, and Stephen clenched his teeth.

Great, he had to suffer from hypoglycemia right now ! And of course, Tony took advantage of his sudden weakness to recapture him. Now just behind him, Tony grabbed him violently by the shoulders, and pinned him against a wall. 

Stephen grimaced when his already dizzy head hit hardly the wall, but he couldn't blame Tony for not being gentle.

Stephen could have pulled out his knife, but he chose not to: There was a big difference between stealing and hurt or even kill somebody. 

What's more, he still wanted to become a doctor, so he would do no harm. Consequently, Stephen just struggled weakly against the solid arms which maintained him firmly pinned against the wall, but Tony was stronger.

“You really thought you could steal from me, sewer rat?” The playboy roared, “Give it back!”. Of course, Tony was referring to the chain bracelet, and not really the wallet. 

Stephen stopped struggling, knowing it was useless. He concentrated the best he could to remember his studies in medicine and neurology, trying at the same time not to pass out because of his low blood sugar, and he replied coldly, “Not only I thought, but I will.” 

Then, with expect fingers, he pressed strongly Tony's elbow, hitting precisely a sensitive nerve, “From the ''sewer rat'', spoilt rich brat.”

Tony suddenly felt a burning pain just where the homeless man's fingers pressed, and he let him go with a gasp of pain.

Slowly, the pain within his arm reduced, until it disappeared completely. He even managed to move it normally, as if nothing happened. 

However, when Tony fully pulled himself together and looked around him, the homeless man was already gone. 

With his wallet and his father's chain bracelet.

“Come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading !
> 
> Yes, I know, at first, they're not friends at all!:)
> 
> In the next chapter, we'll see the the reunion of Peter and Stephen, hope you'll enjoy it!:)
> 
> WIX2


	4. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back!:)
> 
> I'm so sorry for the wait, I've been very, very busy! I hope you will enjoy this looong chapter!:)
> 
> Thanks for all your support!
> 
> WIX2

“Tony, you should call the police!” Pepper suggested gently, but rather urgently. Tony didn't even look at her, he was just focused on his drink, but she snatched the glass from Tony's hands. 

She knew it was already his third drink since he arrived in his Tower, and she didn't want him to be drunk, especially with Peter who was staring at his father with worry, just next to them.

Tony didn't even resist, letting Pepper take away his drink of alcohol with a sigh. 

He rubbed his face tiredly, “And tell them what, exactly?” 

There was some venom in his bitter voice, but Pepper was not offended. She knew Tony's anger was not towards her, “What happened to you!”

Tony gave a forced laugh, “They don't give a shit.” He still had the decency to lower his voice, so that Peter couldn't hear his vulgar terms.

“That's not true.” Pepper shook her head.

“Just think, Pepper!” Tony almost shouted, clenching his fists, “What will I say to them? ''Hello guys, my chain bracelet has been stolen from me by a weird-looking guy with a long beard, oh I don't know his name, his identity, or where the hell he lives, supposing that he has a house, but I know he has blue eyes! That's totally enough to catch him, right?'' C'mon, it's ridiculous...”

Pepper sighed and pursed her lips, but she was forced to admit Tony was right, so she didn't answer. Actually, she couldn't find the right words to comfort her boss, or even give him hope. 

She just couldn't bear to see him suffer like that, it was as if he just lost his father a second time. Yes, he always claimed that he was never close to his father, but it was still family, it was precious. 

It showed as well, that under this cold and confident mask, there was a heart.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Tony continued, “And this bastard is too smart to get caught... He probably already sold it.”

Peter suddenly approached shyly his father, so the two adults fell silent. When he was close enough, without thinking about it twice, he warmly hugged his father, wrapping his tiny arms around him to bring him comfort. 

Tony didn't reject him, he even held the kid closer.

“I can stay with you if you want, dad.” Peter whispered gently, making both Pepper and Tony smile fondly.

His suggestion touched the billionaire, but he still shook his head, “No, kid... Go have some fun with Ned in the park, as we agreed. Don't stay with your old depressed daddy.”

Peter nodded, a little with reticence, as he pulled away. He opened his mouth, but what he wanted to say will stay forever unknown because the robotic voice of J.A.R.V.I.S intervened, “Sir, Obadiah Stane has arrived.”

Peter winced, and hid his grimace by turning his head to the side, while Tony nodded and stood up from his sofa, “Good. Let him enter.”

Peter has never liked Stane, and he couldn't even explain why he was so distrustful. He had just a weird feeling about him, something dark and unfriendly.

However, he had no reason to feel that : Obadiah was the business partner and a good friend of Tony. Thanks to their collaboration, Stark Industries became quickly one of the most advanced companies in the world, but he couldn't help himself.

Obadiah appeared in the room, and he spread sadly his arms, “The genius playboy Anthony Stark, the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 Company in history, attacked and robbed by a homeless man... Could be a good article title...”

The faintest of smile crossed Tony's face, as he headed for his old friend, “Not really a good one, it's too long, I'm sure the magazines will find something else...” He shook warmly Stane's hand, “It's been a while.”

Stane nodded, and he turned towards the kid, “Hey, Peter.” The kid just waved to him, a little coldly, but Obadiah didn't get offended. He was used to the kid's distrustful behavior. 

He smiled and asked Tony, “How are you feeling?”

Tony pointed at his bar, “I want to drink all my bottles.”

Stane lowered his head, his gaze full of compassion, “I understand it must be a shock... I was very close to your father, it affects me too.” 

With a sigh, he put an hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed it a little, “Are you sure you feel up to staying the CEO, right now? I could replace you for a while, if you want.”

The playboy frowned, “Sorry?”

Obadiah winced, knowing deep down it was maybe clumsy, “After your father's death, I became myself the interim CEO of Stark Industries until you could officially take over, so I know what I'm talking about, Tony : When you're the CEO of a big company, you must have a clear head.” 

He stared at Tony with concern, and patted his shoulder with affection, “ And right now, you're affected psychologically, I'm not sure if you can do your work correctly...”

Tony raised his chin, his ego being picked, but he replied calmly, "I don't have one foot in the grave yet... It's just a little down phase, it will not affect my businesses.” 

Stane must have felt Tony's determination and stubbornness, because he didn't insist. 

He nodded, “Very well, I accept your decision... I'm just worry about your mental health.” His tone became gentle at the end, it allowed Tony to soften a little and even smirk, “Don't worry about me.”

Obadiah smiled, and he decided to change the subject, “Ready for Afghanistan? It's in three weeks.”

“Born ready.”

The two men shared a quick laugh, but Peter wasn't liking what was in Obadiah's eyes.

///

“Hey, Weirdo!”

Peter forced himself not to sigh in annoyance. 

With a forced smile, he slipped a bookmark into his book, put it on his thighs, and he looked up calmly to see his classmate, named Flash.

When Peter arrived in the park, he immediately saw him with his friends, playing football noisily, and he tried to avoid them, by sitting on a bench at the opposite, waiting for Ned.

However, he failed to go unnoticed, this time. 

“Hey, Flash...”

The boy in question appeared to have a grudge against Peter since they met, and the latter didn't know the exact reason of this hatred. 

Maybe, it was just because Flash just wanted to show off in front of his friends by laughing at Peter who was not really popular... 

“What are you reading?” Flash asked, but it was clear, judging by his scornful tone, that he couldn't care less. He just wanted to annoy Peter.

As Peter wasn't answering, Flash bent a little to read the title out loud with a frown, “ ''The blood component and its mysteries?''...” 

He sniggered cruelly, “Really?” Without asking the permission, he took brutally Peter's book and browsed through it with a disgusted expression, just by provocation, "Why are you reading... that thing?”

Peter maintained the eye contact, trying to stay collected, but his breathing was becoming faster, “Why do you care?”

Flash shrugged, “I don't care, Weirdo. I'm just bored.”

Peter just raised his eyebrows, and he suggested with a little more of rudeness, “I'm sure you have plenty of other occupations...” 

It was clear he was more ordering than gently suggesting. Peter was trying not to lose his patience, but it was hard. Flash was really getting on his nerves. 

The blond boy shook his head with a smirk, “Not as fun as this one.”

“Give it back.” Peter hissed through clenched teeth as he pointed at his book with his chin, his hands beginning to tremble with anger.

“Or else you'll do what?” Flash teased coldly. With a particular mean grin, he brutally threw Peter's book on the ground at his feet, creasing the pages and staining them with mud, “Oops!”

Peter was about to pick it up, but the blond boy pressed his foot against the book and he was going to stamp on it, but Peter reacted faster : He pushed Flash back violently, and he stood up, “What's your problem?”

“I don't like you, Weirdo.”

Peter gritted his teeth, “I don't like you either, but I don't piss you off.”

Flash sniggered, “Yeah, you do, just with your annoying fac-”

He didn't finish his sentence, because Peter's fist brutally connected with Flash's jaw, and the blond nearly crumbled on the ground. 

When Peter was going to bend to pick his book up, Flash grabbed the latter's forearm, and his nails dug into his skin, scratching him to the blood.

“Excuse me...” 

The two kids froze.

Tony's son knew this deep and hoarse voice, so he knew who was the newcomer before he even turned his head towards him. 

Saying he was surprised to see Stephen in this park near them, nonchalantly crossing his arms in front of his chest, was an euphemism. He looked exactly the same: He didn't change his dirty clothes, and he still had his weird emergency kit with him.

His piercing blue eyes met Flash's and his face clouded over when he ordered coldly, “Unhand him.” 

Flash immediately let go of Peter's arm, and he took a few steps back. The blond, terrified, was about to run away, but Stephen wasn't finished, “I believe you dropped something on the ground. When you're polite, you pick it up... It's the least you can do...”

His tone was not aggressive, but Flash hastened to pick the book up and he quickly held it out to Peter. The moment the latter grabbed his book, Flash ran away, as fast as his legs could run. 

A bight smile played on Peter's lips, lighting up his entire face as he exclaimed, “That was awesome, Stevy!”

Stephen nonchalantly raised his eyebrows, he was not sharing the kid's excitement at all, “What?”

“The way you gave him a fright!”

The homeless man glanced quickly at Flash, who was already far away, “Thanks for highlighting this event which clearly shows I'm ugly enough to terrify a child.” 

His jaded tone made Peter smile, “I missed you.” He was in fact rather surprised to realise it was true. Stephen was astonished as well, “Really?”

Peter nodded honestly, “I thought I was never going to see you again.” 

Stephen slowly sat on the bench, and the kid did the same, “Then, you're lucky I was in this park, I'm not here everyday...”

When Stephen saw the kid in the park, he immediately recognized him, but he wasn't planning to join him. Not that he wasn't appreciating him, it was even quite the opposite. 

However, it was better for the child if he was staying away from him, he couldn't be... friend with a vulgar street rat. 

It was better if he was keeping his distances, that's why Stephen stayed in the background, but he still kept an eye on the kid, without really knowing why. 

Consequently, he immediately saw this blond boy joining Peter, who was reading peacefully on a bench. 

At first they were just talking, and Stephen was too far to hear what they were saying, but judging by their tense faces, it was not a pleasant conversation at all. 

He had the proof of his deduction when the blond threw Peter's book and when they started to fight. 

Stephen didn't even think. 

He just intervened. 

The quivering and doubtful voice of Peter brought him back to reality, “Am I weird?”

The homeless man understood the kid was asking that because of the blond's mean comments. He sighed, and asked, “Do you know why he thinks you're weird?” 

As Peter shook his head, his worried gaze staring at Stephen with attention, the latter revealed gently, “Because he didn't understand the title of your book... He's jealous.”

Peter frowned, “Jealous of what?”

Stephen softly touched the kid's forehead with his finger, “Of this.”

“He's jealous of my forehead?” The kid's adorable confusion was priceless. Stephen surprised himself to chuckle freely. 

This child really had the gift of making him smile or laugh. Peter really was a breath of fresh air. It was the first time Stephen's body was not tense, the first time he totally forgot about his miserable life.

“No...” He laughed, “Can I give you an advice?” He waited for the kid to nod before carrying on, “The next time you want to punch him, don't target the jaw. Target the noise.” 

“Really?”

Stephen nodded confidently with a smile, and he winked, “More damaging.”

Peter grinned from ear to ear, “And after, I can bite him, like spiders?”

Stephen bit his lips not to smile too much, “Errr... no. That would be really weird... Bite only if your life depends on it.”

The kid almost looked disappointed, it was really cute. Stephen glanced at the book, and he slowly reached out towards it, “May I?” 

Peter nodded, and Stephen took it. He vaguely read a few pages, and when he looked up, he seemed surprised and rather impressed, “You... understand all of it?”

“Yes.” Peter shrugged, and Stephen raised his eyebrows, “You're very clever, kid.”

It was not a compliment Stephen was saying all the time...

“You sound surprised, it's a little offending...” Peter teased lightly with a smile, “Do I look dumb?”

Stephen pretended to think about it, “Well, now that you mention it...” 

As Peter started to laugh, the adult became serious again and he shook his head, “No, stupid kid, you don't look dumb.”

Suddenly, Peter lost his bright smile, and he became gloomy, “Maybe I should be dumb... He'll stop bothering me.”

Strange pursed his lips, “Is it regular?” 

He wasn't expecting the child to answer, but the latter nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. Peter didn't even know why he was revealing something he was rather ashamed of to Stephen so easily, a man he appreciated, but didn't know at all. 

However, his instincts were telling him that he could trust him. It was rather weird to trust a homeless man he knew nothing about, and on the contrary, distrust Obadiah, an old friend of his father he was regularly seeing.

Stephen sighed sadly, but he became firm when he ordered, “Kid, no matter what people say about you, never change yourself for others, OK?”

Peter looked at him and he nodded with a tiny smile. Then, Stephen's gaze alighted on Peter's forearm, where the scratches were visible, with a few drops of blood. “He hurt you...”

“No.” Peter hastened to deny, trying to hide his arm, but he knew it was too late when Stephen rolled his eyes, “You're intelligent, but you're a horrible liar.”

The kid winced, but he didn't contradict him, “We can't be good at everything.”

“Yes we can, as long as we have the motivation to be so.”

Peter raised his eyebrows, “Really? You're good at everything?”

Stephen proudly raised his chin, and this smug movement reminded Peter of Tony a lot, “Of course I am... You sound surprised, it's a little offending.”

Peter smiled, “You're even good at being modest?” He teased, but in fact, it wasn't bothering him at all. He was actually used to arrogance with his father. 

“Ah, you've got my weakness.” Stephen admitted while he burst out laughing. However, Peter's distraction didn't work, because the adult became serious again, and he took his emergency kit, opened it, and he used his bottle of water to clean his hands. 

“Please, let me have a look, kid.”

Peter shook his head a little, he didn't want to bother the man, “Oh, don't worry, it's nothing-” 

He didn't have the time to finish his protest though, because Stephen gently grabbed the kid's forearm and totally ignored him. Peter just stammered, “Errr, OK... Just do, go ahead...”

“Hold your arm out a minute.” Stephen ordered gently, as he picked inside his emergency kit a disinfectant and a few clean cottons. 

Peter was curious to know why Stephen was always bringing with him this weird emergency kit, whereas he didn't even have a home or food, but he held his tongue. Was he so often injured that this was essential for his survival? 

He actually didn't know if he really wanted to know.

Stephen soaked a cotton with disinfectant with expect fingers, and he brought it closer to Peter's wound, without touching it for now, “It's going to sting, kid. In 5 seconds.”

Peter nodded nervously, and Strange began the counting, “One... two...”

However, without warning, Stephen pressed the cotton against Peter's wound, and Peter gasped in surprise. It was burning a little, he hissed through clenched teeth, but he actually thought it would be a lot worse. 

“You said in 5 seconds...” He muttered while he pouted, but he wasn't really angry. Stephen's fingers were gentle and confident, as if the adult had done that all his life. 

It was not an act of confidence, it was like second nature.

Stephen gave him a quick smile, “The worst thing than pain, kid, is the wait for it and the fear of it.”

As he continued to clean the kid's wound with great care, something draw Peter's attention, inside the emergency kit Stephen kept open. 

There was a silver chain bracelet, it was shinning thanks to the strong light of the sun. 

It was Tony's chain bracelet. 

Peter's mouth became dry, it was difficult to swallow. It hit him hard : Stephen was the homeless man who stole from his father.

The worst was, he wasn't even angry. He knew why Stephen was stealing : It wasn't by cruelty. When you were living in the streets, it was meaning you had no money left, so you couldn't pay food. 

He was just stealing to survive. 

Peter could have ordered him to give the chain bracelet back, or take it by force, but he decided not to : Stephen could run away with it, that's why Peter chose a more subtitle approach. 

He wanted to test Stephen, to know if he was a good man, despite this stealing. 

Stephen's voice almost made him jump, “Your father will have to change the dressing tonight.”

Peter cleared his throat, trying to sound natural, “Yeah, well... I don't know if he will.”

Stephen stopped pressing against the dressing on Peter's injury in favour of looking the kid in the eyes, and he frowned, “I'm sorry?”

Peter shrugged, “He's not very well... An object dear to him was stolen from him, this morning.”

Stephen didn't seem to make the connection with himself, and Peter wasn't blaming him at all : Too many stealing were happening in New-York, so Peter knew he had to give more precision, “It was a silver chain bracelet, actually he also lost his wallet, but he doesn't care a lot about it... His jewel, however, was very important to him, it belonged to his father who died in a car accident...”

The kid knew exactly when Stephen understood the theft was himself, because his blue eyes widened, only for a second. He rubbed the back of his head nervously while he cleared his throat, “Oh... That's sad.”

He didn't know the kid knew it was him, though, otherwise he would have admitted it and would have been even more ill-at-ease. 

“Yeah...” Peter sighed sadly, lowering his head, and he waited without moving.

Stephen was thinking. 

On the one hand, if he was giving the jewel back, then the kid would know it's him, and he would try to take him to the police, and Stephen couldn't blame him.

On the other hand, if he wasn't giving it back, then Stephen could possibly never look at himself in the mirror any more : He knew what it was to live without his family and try to keep something that will forever remind him of them, in a positive way.

By stealing this chain bracelet, he was taking away from this Tony Stark that possibility. It was cruel, Stephen was already disgusted by himself.

In silence, Stephen took his emergency kit with a sigh, retrieved the chain bracelet he has planned to sell, and he put it gently on the bench, just next to the kid.

Without daring to look at the kid in the eye, Stephen stood up, and he left.

He didn't see Peter who smiled from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks a lot for all the kudos and comments, it means a lot!:)
> 
> I'll try to update faster, next time !:)
> 
> WIX2


	5. Argument

When Peter went home and closed the front door of the Tower behind him, he warmly waved at Tony who was sitting on a couch, “Hey, Dad!”

Tony didn't even greet him back, he wasn't even looking at him. 

Peter frowned.

His father coldly pointed at the couch just next to him, and he ordered dryly, “Sit.”

Judging by Tony's angered expression, Peter understood he was in big trouble. Grimacing, he didn't make his father wait, though: He knew Tony was not patient, that's why he immediately obeyed, sitting just next to his father.

As the adult was not talking, Peter cleared his throat and shyly tried to strike up the conversation, “You're doing the ''not so good news'' face, Dad... What's going on?”

Tony didn't even answer his question, “What did you do, this afternoon?” 

His cutting tone showed he knew exactly the answer of this question and apparently, it wasn't pleasing him at all. 

He wanted the kid to say it.

Peter nervously bit his lower lip, but he decided to be vague, “I went to the park and I stayed there with Ned...”

Technically, it was not a lie, even if Peter knew perfectly he was blown ; Either Tony knew he saw the homeless man again despite his interdiction, or Tony was angry because he hit Flash.

However, Peter was almost certain it was the first option, sadly...

“That's all?” Tony asked coldly, raising nonchalantly an eyebrow.

Peter swallowed with difficulty, “Yeap.” 

He was forced to admit Stephen was right : He was a horrible liar, his tone was sounding pathetically unsteady, it was obvious he was not saying the entire truth.

Tony finally looked his son straight in the eyes, and despite the fact that he was obviously angry, he still kept his calm and collected behaviour, “Do not lie to me, kid. I know you saw the same homeless man again.”

Peter should have felt uncomfortable or even guilty. 

However, and it was maybe the first time it was happening to him, he only felt anger burning his stomach, “How do you know that?”

Indeed, Peter was supposed to be alone in that park, and his father was supposed to stay at home. 

There were only two possibilities that would explain why Tony knew : The first one was that he followed his son in secret, the second was that he paid someone to follow him in secret.

In both cases, the problem was the same. 

Tony was a little taken aback by this question, but he still shook his head firmly, “That's not the subject.”

“But it's my subject.” Peter replied harshly while he got up quickly, “Do you spy on me, now?”

Tony's eyes widened at Peter's sudden anger, but he got up as well with a displeased frown, and he pointed a threatening finger towards his son, “Watch your tone, young man.”

However – and Tony was still proud of it – Peter had a strong personality, despite his young age. He kept his head up and he hissed through clenched teeth, “OK, that means ''yes''... C'mon, can't you trust me?!”

“Trust you?” Tony let out a forced laugh, “I trusted you, kid, and look what I discovered : You disobeyed me, you saw that homeless man again, despite the fact that I forbade you to do so, and you knew it was dangerous!”

Tony's voice was starting to raise dangerously, but Peter didn't chicken out, “He's not dangerous!”

Tony gave him a stern look, “Really, kid, watch your tone-”

Peter interrupted him without any politeness, his anger was too overwhelming, “Just stop, dad! Why can't you just let me live my life the way I want? Why can't you just stop being paranoid and overprotective? Why can't you just stop controlling whatever I do?!”

He was almost shouting at the end of his protest, and tears were starting to burn his eyes. He gritted his teeth, he didn't want to cry in front of his father.

Tony's heart ached, but he was too furious and disappointed by his kid's disobedience to really cast doubts on himself and understand Peter's little breakdown.

However, he forced himself not to yell when he replied, “Because the world is dangerous, it's my duty to protect you, kid.”

“Nothing is threatening me!”

Tony saw red, “I didn't know my son could be that naïve : This man is homeless, of course he's dangerous! If he continues to see you, it's because he's interested in you for something, he wants to steal from you, or who knows what else this garbage's capable of!”

Tony was almost trembling with anger and worry.

“You don't even know him...” Peter whispered weakly, his voice quivering. 

“Because you do?!” Tony replied rudely, and the kid didn't answer. 

Tony was not wrong, actually; He knew nothing about Stephen, except the fact that he had no house anymore.

Seeing Peter that sad made the playboy soften. 

He knelt down with a sigh so that his face was just in front of his son's, “Look, kid, you're only 8 year old, it's too soon to go through your adolescent crisis now. ”

As Peter was staying silent, Tony carried on sternly, “You disobeyed me, kid, stop complaining.”

“Complaining?” Peter suddenly looked up, tears of rage gathering at the corners of his eyes. 

Tony winced, and he regretted this word as soon as it left his mouth. 

The kid took a few steps back, “I've never complained, dad! When you say you can't go with me in the streets in public, because nobody has to know I'm your son, I never complain! When you force me, every morning and every evening, to make a scan of me to check if I'm not injured, I never complain! When I don't see you for weeks, because you're in another country or city for your work, I never complain!” 

Tony suddenly had a lump in his compressed throat, it was hard to breathe. He knew Peter was not wrong, but the latter still disobeyed him, it had to be punished.

Tony stood up, and he dryly pointed at the kid's bedroom, “Go to your bedroom, you're punished.”

When Peter nodded, a few tears ran down his cheeks, breaking Tony's heart. 

Suddenly, Peter put his hand inside his pocket and he retrieved his father's chain bracelet. With a bitter look, he put it on a table as he sniffed, “I wanted to give it to you while we were eating to give you a surprise, but just... Take it now.”

As Tony ended up speechless, Peter was already heading for his bedroom, wiping away his tears with his steeves. 

When Tony could speak again, he began to ask, “How- How did you...?” He stopped, too astonished to continue.

“The ''garbage'' gave it to me back.”

Before Tony could even comprehend this sentence, the kid rushed towards his bedroom, and he slammed the door behind him.

///

Stephen was walking towards the Collector's house, gathering all the money he managed to steal today, to count up. 

Unfortunately, there was not enough, the Collector had asked more... 

In fact, if he had not enough, it was because the money he could have won by selling the chain bracelet was missing, considering the fact that he gave the jewel back. 

He wondered if the Collector would notice and consequently, refuse the deal they had, but despite his pain in his stomach, he still continued to walk towards the house.

Indeed, Stephen had to steal jewels and money for the Collector, and in exchange, the latter was giving him what he wanted : It could be food, bottles of water, medications, a new emergency kit when the one he always had was stolen, and sometimes he could even take a shower and shave. 

If Stephen was buying stuffs to the Collector rather than going to the supermarket like every normal person would do, it was because he could be potentially arrested, and some shops were refusing him.

Unfortunately, he knew he was getting ripped off by the Collector: The amount of money he was giving him just to have food in return for example, could be enough to pay a rent. 

He was maybe exaggerating, but just only.

When he finally arrived, he climbed the stairs and was about the open the front door without even knocking, but it opened itself before he could touch the handle. 

He came suddenly face to face with the leader of the most feared drug dealers of the city, Jack. 

Stephen knew him, actually, and they were not friends at all.

They were sadly sometimes sharing the same area. They had a... deal : As long as Stephen wasn't bothering their business, the drug dealers were allowing him to sleep in the area they were controlling and they were not hurting him.

In fact, Stephen was avoiding to sleep there, but sometimes, he had no other choices : This area was rather quiet, and there were shelters that could protect him from rain or snow. 

It was actually in this area where he met Peter, for the first time... He was afraid the kid would come back there, hoping to see him where he found him... 

Well, after what the kid learnt about him, he doubted Peter wanted to see him again...

“Well, well, look who's here...” Jack purred with a scornful smirk, “The Bearded Man... How many pitiful old women did you steal from, today?”

Stephen raised coldly his eyebrows, “How many pitiful kids did you sell your drug to, today?”

Jack's smirk stayed on his lips, he was deep down impressed by Stephen's guts, “What a big mouth you've got, Street Rat.”

Stephen nonchalantly shrugged, “I just think you're the last person who should criticize what I do.” 

Stephen didn't know why Jack was messing with the Collector, though, but he still had an idea... As Jack was smirking, Strange pointed dryly at the entrance with his chin, “You block the way, Jack.”

Jack narrowed his eyes, but he still moved to let Stephen enter, “We'll see each other again, Bearded Man.” 

It was really sounding like a threat, but Stephen couldn't care less. He was used to hostility and danger, that's why he didn't even flinch.

“I hope not.” Strange muttered, as Jack was leaving. 

When the Collector saw Stephen enter, he immediately asked coldly, “Do you have what I've asked?” 

Stephen pursed his lips, as he put on the counter all the money he managed to gather, today. The Collector just glanced at the notes and coins quickly, and he raised an eyebrow, “That's all? You promised me more...” 

Strange wasn't even surprised the Collector noticed. 

Before he could defend himself, this interlocutor asked, “Didn't you sell the chain bracelet you stole from the billionaire?” 

“I lost it.” Stephen lied coldly.

There was no compassion at all on the Collector's face, “Too bad : I lost what you needed.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, “C'mon, I just wanna take a shower.”

“I know, but taking a shower is more expensive.”

Stephen rubbed his face tiredly, and he pointed sadly at the money he stole still spread on the corner, “It's all I've managed to get, today.”

The Collector's face stayed cold, “Am I supposed to cry?” 

As Stephen glared at him, the Collector carried on firmly, “We have a deal, Bearded Guy : You get me the money I want, and you get what you want, it can't be more simple... As you don't have enough, I can't hold up my end of the deal, this time.”

Stephen was controlling himself not to punch him in the face, and he tried to negotiate, “I'll give you the rest tomorrow-”

The Collector interrupted him by raising a finger, “No, it's today or never.”

Stephen's jaw clenched with anger, “Alright... With the money I gave you, can you at least give me food or something?”

Indeed, Stephen was starving, and he was so thirsty that his throat was dry, it was hurting when he was talking, and his voice was hoarse.

The Collector pretended to think about it, “Let me think... No. And before you open your big mouth, I suggest you to stop being stubborn and get out of there, or else you'll have some problems.”

Stephen couldn't help but chuckle darkly, “What? You'll pay bad guys to beat me up? Wow, great fear, it's not as if you're just the thousandth person who says that threat.”

The Collector narrowed his eyes in annoyance, “Careful, do not forget I'm the only one who help you here...”

“What a Good Samaritan...” Stephen was proud of himself, he never gathered as much sarcasm in such a few words, “You only help me because I pay you to do so.”

The Collector couldn't help but smile a little at that reply, “Yes, sadly, in this world, everything has a price, but I could actually, let you down and refuse you.”

Stephen shook his head, certain, “You won't.”

“Why such confidence, Street Rat?”

“Because I'm the one who get you the most money.”

The Collector couldn't deny that fact, “True, you're an arrogant dick, but you're an efficient arrogant dick.” 

As Stephen gave him his best fake smile, the Collector objected dryly, “However, you're starting to seriously piss me off. Don't forget who you are : Just a vulgar street rat nobody cares about.”

Strange narrowed his eyes, “I'd rather be a ''vulgar street rat'' than a pathetic snooper who has to pay drugs dealers to protect himself from homeless men he ripped off.” 

He managed to shut the Collector up, Stephen was really pleased to see the latter's face crumble. 

Strange smirked and wriggled his eyebrows, “Yeah, I know I'm not the only one ripped off by you... I'm sure most of your clients are actually homeless men, and I know as well you pissed off some of them...”

The Collector's features were suddenly twisted by fear. 

Stephen carried on with a grin, “You know, maybe the homeless men are weakened, but they're really mad at you... They can be quite damaging, and those drug dealers you paid to protect you from them, they might be enough to control one homeless man, but not all of them...” 

Nonchalantly, Stephen took one coin on the counter, and he began to play with it, rolling it between his fingers, “I could talk to them, calm them down...”

The Collector was sceptical, “You would do that for me?”

“Sadly, in this world, everything has a price.” 

Stephen was proud of himself : He just used word for word the Collector's past sentence. The latter finally understood where Stephen was getting at, and his jaw clenched in rage, “Asshole.”

Stephen smiled proudly, “Where's the shower?”

The Collector winced as if he just ate a particular sharp lemon, he knew he has been fooled like a rookie. He admitted deep down Stephen was intelligent, enough to end up dangerous...

However, he was forced to obey, “Third gate to the left.”

Stephen nodded calmly, “Thank you, you're too kind... Oh, and while I'm at it, could you... give me some new clothes as well?” He showed his own torn, dirty and full of holes clothes, “They don't really protect me from the cold any more...”

The Collector was looking daggers at him, but he still showed unwillingly a cupboard behind him. 

Stephen headed for the emplacement he showed with a grin. 

As he was choosing the new clothes he wanted, the Collector took the money on the counter, and he cleared his throat, trying to suppress the fear in his voice, “How could I know you'll really talk to them?”

Stephen looked straight in his eyes, “ I don't break my word: If I get what I want, you get what you want, it can't be more simple.” A smug smile played on his lips, “You see, I'm good at bargaining too.”

As the Collector was not answering, Stephen waved at him mockingly, and headed for the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!:)
> 
> In the next one, we'll see Tony and Peter's conversation, their... ''reconciliation'', and we'll also see why Tony is so... overprotective with his son. :)
> 
> And yes... The Collector and Jack will be a problem... 
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading!:)
> 
> WIX2


	6. Promise

When Tony was in front of the door of Peter's bedroom, holding a plate of fresh pasta in his hand, he took a deep breath to gather his bravery.

He was not the best cooker in the least, but he did his best, and it was the favourite meal of his son. He knocked on softly, but he didn't wait for an answer, he just entered. 

“Hey, kid...” Tony whispered gently, as he closed silently the door behind him and approached his son's bed. 

Peter was turning his back on him, curled up in a ball on his bed, and he didn't say a word. Tony was not hearing a single sound coming from him, and he couldn't see his face, but he knew his son was crying.

Tony felt guilty, he really screwed up, this time. He wanted his son to be happy, not to sob alone, because of him, because of a stupid argument...

With a sigh, Tony put the plate on the bedside table, and he went on the bed behind the kid, wrapping his arms around Peter's small body to pull him close against his chest.

Peter didn't even move, letting his father hold him against his chest in a protective and gentle embrace, feeling his father's solid and warm chest against his back. 

Tony kissed Peter's temple and whispered in his ear, “C'mon, Little Spider, talk to me.”

Peter's eyes were still full of tears when he looked up towards the steaming plate of fresh pasta on the bedside table. He asked with a small voice, “I thought I was punished...”

Tony wiped away the kid's tears on his cheeks with his thumbs, “I'm not letting my son miss a meal...”

Peter shook weakly his head, “I'm not hungry...”

Tony pursed his lips nervously, but he decided to let it go, for now. Peter will eat later, he understood it was not the kid's priority.

“Peter...” He cleared his throat, “I know I'm not the best father, I'm... overprotective and oppressive, and the worst is that I've never really noticed it, until now...” 

He sighed sadly when he heard the kid sniff, “I'm sorry, kid.”

Peter was still not turning around, “I don't blame you, I just wanna understand.” 

Tony frowned, “Understand what?”

“Why you're so... scared all the time.” Peter answered, and he finally turned around to face his father. 

It broke Tony's heart to see the kid's eyes red from crying, but he didn't open his mouth, letting his son continue, “Every time I have to be away from you, you're scared, you think something bad is gonna happen to me... You want to protect me, I get it, but... Why so much fear?”

Tony didn't answer immediately. 

During his silence, Peter snuggled up against his father to show he was not mad at him anymore, and the Tony held his son closer to him, “I'm scared to fail...”

It was a first for Tony, to admit his fears. Peter looked up, and frowned, “Fail to protect me?” 

Tony just nodded, not trusting his voice to confirm aloud.

“Why?”

Tony wanted to use the right words, but he decided to let his heart talk, for once, “I never told you how I met you.”

“You met me at the orphanage...” Peter frowned when he saw his father calmly shake his head, “No, I met you before, kid.”

Peter blinked, surprised by this revelation. 

“You never told me how my parents died either...” Peter clarified calmly, without bitterness. It was just an observation, not a reproach. 

Indeed, Peter only knew how Aunt May and Uncle Ben died : They were killed by a fire at Christmas time, because a candle set fire to a curtain and the entire house burned. They died because of the smoke.

Peter was 4 year old at that time, and a few days after the tragedy, he had been adopted by Tony. He couldn't thank his father enough to have released him from the orphanage.

“That's true...” Tony admitted, “I wanted to find the right moment to tell you, you were too young, I wanted to...”

Tony stopped. 

“Protect me?” Peter guessed gently, his normal kind smile finally back on his lips, “Dad, I would like to know.”

Tony knew his son deserved to know the truth. He smiled at him a little, but he lost his smile as soon as he started to speak, “When I met your parents, I was on the road, during the night. I remember the weather was terrible : It was dark outside, and it was raining so much that the road was really slippery, all the drivers knew they had to drive slowly...” 

He pursed his lips nervously, “However, your parents were also on the road that night, and they were driving fast... Too fast.” 

Tony remembered that red car that was so fast he automatically knew it would not end well for the driver. 

He remembered thinking the latter was crazy to drive that fast, and he remembered the terrifying, loud and brutal noise of a collision a few seconds after he caught sight of the car, “Unfortunately, your father who was driving lost the control of the car, and...” 

Tony swallowed with difficulty, “The car hit a tree.”

Tony didn't even think, that day. He stopped his own car on the side of the road, and he ran towards the accidental car in lashing rain, calling 911, hoping there will be survivors.

A broken sadness shining inside Peter's eyes was proving he knew his parents couldn't have survived this. 

Tony swallowed to humidify his dry throat, and he continued, “When I joined the car, I immediately called 911, but I couldn't just stay here and do nothing... I wanted to act, so I approached the car.” 

Tony made a short break to glance at his son, and Peter nodded gently, telling him silently he was ready to hear the rest, “Your father was already dead, he died instantly. Your mother however was still alive, but she was screaming...” 

Tony closed his eyes briefly. 

''Please, save my baby, please, my baby...'' 

He will never forget the terrified, panicked and desperate voice of Peter's mother, her bloody hands pressed against her round belly, and her wide eyes full of tears staring at him with... hope while she was begging him to do something – anything – to save her son.

It made an impact to Tony. 

Even if she was dying, she wasn't caring at all about herself, her son's survival was all that mattered at that moment. 

Tony has never seen a mother's love before. 

Tony shook his head to return to the present, “I couldn't understand at first why she was screaming, I was trying to calm her down, I thought she was in shock, but she was always talking about a baby, and then I saw her round belly and I understood.”

A single tear ran down Peter's cheek, but he didn't intervene, he wanted to know the entire story. 

Tony continued, “I understood she was pregnant, and she was giving birth... That's why your father was driving that fast, that night : Your mother was about to give birth, so he wanted to take her to the hospital as quickly as possible.”

Peter's lips quivered. Tony rocked him slowly and he waited. The kid took a deep breath and he nodded, “Go on, please...”

Tony hated hearing Peter's voice quiver, but he still continued, “I couldn't wait for the doctors, so, I did the best I could, I assisted her while she was giving birth, I was basically her midwife... Then, I managed to pull you out, I cut the umbilical cord, I took you in my arms, and I wrapped a blanket around you to keep you warm.” 

Tony couldn't help but smile a little at that memory. 

Indeed, it was supposed to be the worst day of his life, because he actually saw two people die because of a stupid car accident, but it was also the best day of his life, because he met his son. 

Tony smiled fondly at Peter under him, currently settled in his arms, “I saw you, a beautiful and fragile little thing who was still alive and was screaming for the first time.” 

When the playboy saw that fragile baby crying in his arms, he had felt a surge of protectiveness and tenderness towards the boy. He would have never imagined he could feel that one day.

That's why he adopted his son, when his uncle and aunt died : He didn't only did it to keep his promise, but also because he couldn't stop thinking about that baby he was holding.

“And my mum?” Peter asked with a tiny voice.

Tony sighed sadly through his noise, “Your mother saw you as well, and she was smiling... She was so happy you survived. She looked at me, and she used her remaining strength to ask me to promise her I will always protect you, and I promised.”

Tony made a pause, letting his son assimilating what he just learnt. When he felt Peter was ready, Tony continued, “I always kept an eye on you after that, even when you were living with your aunt and your uncle.”

“Why?”

Tony shrugged, “I don't really know why, I just wanted to know how you were doing, if you were happy, and I couldn't stop thinking about you and the promise I made to your mother...” 

As Peter just nodded, Tony rubbed the back of his head nervously, “That's why I was aware quickly that your uncle and your aunt died, and I didn't even think : I went to the orphanage where you were, and I adopted you.”

A terrible idea appeared in the kid's mind, and his eyes widened anxiously, “You're just keeping me because my mother asked you to?”

His uncertain and doubtful tone was awful to hear.

Tony gently shook his head honestly, “No, kid... I kept you because the second I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you, about how I loved holding you in my arms.” 

He caught gently his son's chin, so that Peter was looking at him while Tony was speaking firmly, “I wanted to adopt you to keep my promise of course, but also because I was seeing you as my son. I was loving you as my son.”

Peter seemed more convinced, because he smiled a little. 

Tony tried to keep his voice strong when he continued, “That's why I'm always scared, kid: I promised your mother to look after you, and I can't fail her... Just as I can't fail you. You're my son, Peter and I-” 

Tony swallowed, his throat suddenly too compressed, “I can't lose you or see you hurt, because if it happens, I'll feel like that's on me.”

Tony looked down, “I'm sorry I kept that from you, kid, you deserved to-” 

For an answer, Peter hugged him and kissed his cheek warmly.

///

The Collector was late.

It was irritating Jack even more, considering the fact that it was the Collector who called him, who wanted to see him as a matter of urgency. 

While Jack was puffing on his cigarette, watching the stars that were flecking the dark sky, he heard the familiar rapid footsteps of the Collector approaching him.

Finally...

“What do you want?” Jack hissed coldly, without even turning around to face the Collector behind his back. 

The latter approached him until they were side by side, “Glad to see you're happy to see me, Jack.”

The drug dealer rolled his eyes and he muttered annoyingly, “I don't even know why I accepted to see you at this hour...”

“Boredom, perhaps...” 

Jack looked daggers at him, “I was with my family, and no offence, but my wife is more entertaining than you.”

The Collector understood the message : He had to tell what he wanted quickly if he wanted Jack to stay here. 

Jack was not a good man, but nobody could say he didn't love his wife and his two children : He was selling drugs for them actually, to offer them a better life.

He was risking his freedom for them, and his little business permitted his family to live properly, even if they still had difficulties to pay the rent and all the other stuffs needed for their children.

When Jack was not selling enough drugs, he could also steal from people, children, women or men, or even burgle, it wasn't mattering, as long as he had enough money to satisfy the needs of his family. 

The Collector cleared his throat anxiously, and he tried not to stammer, “I'm... I wanted to see you because I'm here to ask you a favour-”

Jack interrupted him rudely, “Do I look like a guy who offer a favour...?”

“I'd pay you.”

“That's better.” Jack smirked, puffing on his cigarette and spitting out calmly the smoke,“What do you want, again?” He sounded really annoyed, “I told you we will protect you from the homeless men, and I keep my word : We'll continue protecting you from them if that's what worries you.” 

The Collector shook his head, he didn't ask this meeting for this, “The Bearded Man...”

Jack raised boringly his eyebrows, “What about him?”

“I want him dead.”

Jack stared at him for a long moment, and he couldn't hide his surprise, “Why so much hatred towards a fragile rat who's trying to survive in the streets?”

The Collector's gaze was bitter and rather anxious, “He's not fragile and we both know it...” He rubbed his face tiredly with shaking fingers, “He's dangerous...”

“Dangerous for your business...” Jack guessed scornfully, having no pity for him, “What happened?”

The Collector explained what happened the last time he saw the homeless man. 

He told him the Bearded Man guessed he was paying Jack and his gang of drug dealers to protect him from other homeless men.

Thanks to that information, he forced him to give him what he wanted, namely : a shower and new clothes, and in exchange, he promised the Collector he will talk to them to calm them down.

The Collector didn't even know if the homeless man kept his word, but it was not the most alarming. 

Before, the Collector was using him, was controlling him, because the Bearded Man had no other choices if he wanted to eat. 

Now, the latter had means of pressure against him, so he could ask him whatever he wanted, without even giving him money anymore, and the Collector would have to obey.

Who knows? Maybe the Bearded Man could blackmail him, saying that if he was not giving him what he wanted, he could influence the other homeless men to attack him, to hurt him...

Contrary to all expectation, after the Collector finished, Jack burst out laughing, “Really? You wanna kill him for that?”

The Collector narrowed his eyes, “You don't seem to understand, Jack : He managed to manipulate me, he forced me to give him what he wanted-”

“Poor darling...”

The Collector ignored Jack's remark and his mocking smirk, “I can't tolerate that, Jack! If I want my business to continue, I have to control my clients, to have the advantage, but this fucking Street Rat...”

“Is now controlling you...” Jack finished for the Collector thoughtfully, “He pulls you by the nose...”

“Exactly!” The Collector winced, “He could order me to do anything, and I wouldn't be able to refuse or else he'll maybe convince the other homeless men to attack me.”

Jack couldn't really contradict him. The homeless men were showing mutual solidarity, and they were almost all angry at the Collector, it was understandable.

The drug dealer sighed, “So, you want me to kill him just because you can't keep him on a leash?”

When the Collector nodded with a grimace, Jack suddenly lost his smile, and his gaze was reflecting his indignation, “Who the hell do you think I am? A hired killer?”

The Collector sniggered, “Don't tell me you never killed...”

Jack didn't seem disturbed by this accusation, he even nodded shamelessly, “I did kill, but they were people who were threatening my business.”

“Sorry, that changes everything!” The Collector hissed sarcastically.

Jack shrugged calmly, as he tossed the cigarette he just finished in the trash near them, “I'm just not killing anybody, and I've got a deal with the Street Rat : As long as he's not bothering my business, I'm not bothering him, and I keep my word: I won't murder him just because he hurt your feelings.”

The Collector laughed bitterly and pointed an accusative finger at Jack, “Don't play the ''man with a sense of honour'' with me, you just don't want to kill him because he's a regular client of yours, admit it!”

Jack shook calmly his head, “No, he always refused to buy me drugs, much to my regret.” 

The drug dealer took another cigarette and lit it up with his lighter, “I respect him for that... Every single day, I see people who give up, who take refuge in drugs for whatever reason...”

The Collector raised his eyebrows, “It doesn't sadden you when they buy your drug...”

“That's true, but that doesn't mean I take pleasure in seeing them sink into despair...” Jack replied coldly, “However, that Bearded Man, he never touched my drugs despite my suggestions, and I'm certain he never touched a single one. It's admirable, considering the shitty life he has...”

“He could interfere in your business.” The Collector tried, but Jack chuckled, “He has no reason to do so.”

“He despises you, Jack. Who knows what he could do to make sure you don't sell your shit to children anymore?”

“I appreciate your concern about my business, Collector.” Jack purred ironically with a smirk, “More seriously, if the Bearded Man interferes in my business someday, my friends and I will take care of him.” 

It didn't reassure the Collector at all, but when he saw Jack turn on his heel, he knew the discussion was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!:)
> 
> Yes, Jack is not that horrible, even if he's not at all a good guy!:)
> 
> Thanks for reading!:)
> 
> WIX2


	7. The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! It's been a very busy period, and I was not feeling inspired, but now, I'm back !
> 
> I'm sorry (again), there's not much going on in this chapter, but I hope you'll like it! I promise, Stephen and Tony will meet again soon, and it'll get a little angsty !
> 
> The next chapter, it will be Peter and Stephen's conversation, and Rhodey/ Tony conversation and frienship !:)
> 
> Thanks a lot for your support,
> 
> WIX2

After the conversation about Peter's parents, Tony didn't leave his son. They stayed in each other's arms, completely silent. They didn't need words to enjoy this moment. 

At some point, Peter closed his eyes and he fell asleep in his father's arms. Tony knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night, his brain was thinking too much for that so he stayed with his son, watching him sleep until the weak light of the morning began to shine through the shutters. 

He spent the entire night questioning himself. 

He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he stifled his son without even knowing it, it was eating him up. The painful sentence “I'm a bad father” emerged over and over in his mind, and it was not leaving him. 

He had to make an effort. 

Tony was not naïve : He knew he would never be able to be completely relaxed concerning his son and his well-being, and it was impossible to stop being overprotective, because it was a part of him. 

It was not that he didn't trust Peter. In fact, Tony didn't trust himself, that's why he was scared every time his son was not within his field of view. 

Yet, he had to try to be less... oppressive.

When it was morning, Tony left Peter, and he prepared the breakfast. J.A.R.V.I.S woke Peter up so that he could have the time to prepare himself before going to school. 

When Peter got up, they had breakfast together, and they both avoided the matters of discord : They didn't talk about Stephen, because they both knew that if they mentioned the subject of the homeless man, they would argue.

Tony felt his stomach being crushed by his natural worry, but he forced himself not to say a word. He didn't know what to think, in fact. 

At first, when Tony received the information that Peter spent time with a “slovenly adult” in the park, he immediately made the connection with the homeless man Peter told him about earlier. 

Tony saw red : It was the second time this man had met his son, and Tony's natural paranoia prevented him from believing in a simple coincidence : He immediately thought this man wanted something from Peter, maybe he was following him to gain his trust so that he could steal from him or hurt him... 

That's why Tony had been too dry towards his son when the latter came home, last night. 

Tony had been even more surprised when he found out that this homeless man was the same guy who stole from him his chain bracelet. It was another proof that this man was a dangerous asshole... 

Even if he gave Tony's chain bracelet back deliberately and never hurt Peter, the playboy didn't trust him at all. To him, this homeless man was a threat turning around his son.

Before the argument, Tony wouldn't even have hesitated : He would have firmly forbidden Peter again to approach or try to find the homeless man again. 

However, now Tony didn't dare. 

Of course, he wanted his son to be as far away from that damn homeless man as possible, but something was preventing him from telling it. He just hoped Peter will be reasonable and won't see that man again. 

New-York was a big city, after all, it was impossible to meet the homeless man on the street every day... At least that was what Tony tried to believe to reassure himself. 

After the breakfast, the pair parted, going to their own bathroom to get prepared. 

When Peter was alone, he allowed himself to wince and sigh for a long time. The atmosphere of the house was really tense, and his father's face was the very definition of guilt. Peter didn't like that. 

Even if they made it up with each other, the argument really knocked them sideways. They were not used to arguing so violently. They both had a strong personality, so they could sometimes bicker, but it had never been this serious.

The kid got dressed and cleaned his teeth as quickly as possible. He took his backpack over his shoulders, and he went to see Tony. He needed to talk to him before going to school. 

Peter stopped at the half-open doorway, and he cleared his throat, “Are you OK, Dad?” 

Tony stopped tying his tie in front of the mirror as Peter entered the room and approached shyly. Tony turned around to face his son. He stared at him for a long moment, and suddenly, his gloomy features softened and he smiled fondly, almost sadly, “You're always kind, aren't you, kid?”

It was not a reproach. 

Peter shrugged. He noticed Tony didn't really answered, but he knew trying to insist with his father would lead them nowhere. 

Tony sighed and he knelt down in front of his son, “That's when you're that kind that I see we're very different, you and I.” 

His father sounded too serious. Peter wanted to erase this painful glimmer of guilt which was shining in his dark eyes. He wanted his playful, confident and funny father back. 

He knew Tony was not the kind of man who could be comforted with feelings and sweet words, though. He had to find another way.

Peter started to smirk, and he suggested with a fake nonchalance, “Well, as I'm very kind, if you suddenly want to reward me, maybe you can give me two chocolate croissants today?”

His father blinked in surprise, and he ended up chuckling freely, “OK, we're not that different, after all...” 

“That's a yes?”

With a malicious grin, Tony embraced quickly his son. Peter thought at first it was a mere hug, but Tony started to tickle him. Peter squirmed as he laughed, trying to escape his father's arms, but Tony was stronger.

“Stop!” Peter managed to protest lightly through his laugh.

Tony pretended to think, narrowing his eyes, “What were you saying, kid? I didn't hear : Were you talking about... two chocolate croissants?”

Peter hooted with laughter, and he shook his head, “No ! No! I-I changed my mind! One is f-fine!”

Tony stopped with a proud smirk, and he wriggled his eyebrows, “You still have work to do, my Little Spider... I won!”

“You cheated!” Peter protested while he crossed his arms against his chest, pretending to be in a huff, but he was smiling. 

“Nope, kid, I'm just smart.”

They both laughed. Peter stayed in his father's arms for a time, until Tony whispered in his ear, “My Little Spider, I hate to break this moment, but you have to go to school now.”

Peter winced, “I don't want to leave...”

“I understand, no one wants to leave me...” Tony smirked and wriggled his eyebrows, “But you'll see Michelle over there.”

Peter left rather brutally his father's arms, while Tony was chuckling. His cheeks burning, the kid stammered, too surprised to talk naturally, “W-Why are you talking about Michelle?”

Tony calmly raised an eyebrow, “Why not?”

Peter blinked, biting his lower lip, “Er... No, nothing, I mean.. It's cool! She's a friend, a good friend, that's all...”

Tony pretended to be confused, “Why do you clarify it ?”

“Because...” Peter hesitated, “She's a... friend.” He really tried to sound firm, but he failed miserably. Tony laughed while he rolled his eyes, “OK, Romeo.” 

Peter smiled. He was about to leave the room and join his driver to go to school, but before, he needed to say it. He would regret it if he wasn't talking about it now.

He took a deep breath, and he said gently, “You know, for the argument of last night, it doesn't matter...” 

Tony lost his smile, but it didn't prevent Peter from continuing, “I know you feel guilty. You're not perfect, that's true, but I don't want a perfect dad, it would lead me nowhere. I just want a father, a normal father, with good times and also..” Peter shrugged, “Well, sometimes, bad times.” 

He smiled fondly, “And that's what I have, and I can't be more happy.”

For a time, Tony seemed speechless, but a happy grin crossed his face, “Where did you get all this wisdom, kid?” 

Of course, he wouldn't say how much Peter was also really important to him. As Peter shrugged with a shy smile, Tony said with humour, “Wow, a 8 year old child is wiser than me, I just lost all my self-confidence...”

Peter chuckled, “I'm sure your ego will survive this.”

Tony pretended to be offended, “Are you saying I'm arrogant?”

“Nope, not at all!” The kid answered with a big grin. 

Tony smiled, a bright and happy smile, which proved he was feeling better, and he affectionately tousled Peter's hair, “Have a good day, kid.” 

As Peter left – with just one chocolate croissant, his father won, after all – he didn't notice that Tony didn't bring him to the testing laboratories to run scans of him, as he was used to every morning.

///

Stephen cursed himself : He was definitely the stupidest man in the entire world. What the hell was he thinking, in fact? 

Well, to be honest, he didn't really think, his legs moved by themselves. 

The moment he woke up that morning, he was ready to steal, as always. He walked in some streets, knowing them like the back of his hand, discreet and hidden in the shadows, to find his future “victim”, as Jack was saying.

He was wearing new clothes from the Collector, so he looked a little more presentable. People were not looking at him with insistence this time, and it was good. He could attract less attention, convenient for stealing!

While he was sweeping the street with his eyes, searching for wallets, he suddenly saw Peter's school distantly. He froze and he couldn't look away. His heart ached and it was difficult to swallow. 

He missed the kid. Deeply.

It was pathetic... Maybe he was in need of affection, that's why he grew attached to Peter that quickly and easily.

It was true that the other homeless men were friendly with him. They could keep Stephen company, and it felt good to talk to them sometimes, talk to people who could understand the hell you were living. 

Sadly, most of the time, these people were drunk, drugged, or dying. Stephen was the most lucid, and they were just reminding him the shitty life he had, as nice as they could be.

Peter, on the contrary, was making him forget. This kid was not looking at him with pity, sadness or disgust, things that could have reminded him the homeless man he was, struggling and stealing to survive. 

He was looking at him as a normal human being, just as Stephen Strange, and nothing else. Well, now Stephen didn't know what the kid was thinking of him. 

Maybe he hated him, and Stephen could not blame him : He stole from his father, from the rich and famous Tony Stark, it was not OK. It was probably better if the kid was staying away from him...

Pursing his lips, Stephen was hesitant, he must have stood for a long time, thinking if yes or no he could go near the school to see Peter. 

His legs decided for him : He went towards the school, and when he arrived in front of it, he placed himself further back, behind a tree. He couldn't take the risk, Peter couldn't see him.

He just wanted to see Peter, just to see him, to know if he was OK, and after, he would go. 

God, Stephen became soft. He could almost imagine Donna making fun of him. Well, maybe she could've done it if she was still alive. 

He actually had the time : The day, he just had to steal, see the Collector, give him the money he managed to get, and have what he wanted. Taking a little detour won't kill him!

Lost in his thoughts, he noticed a little later that Peter has arrived and he was in front of the school, heading for the entrance, accompanied by two other children. 

The first one was the boy Stephen had already seen, when he met Peter for the first time, and the other one was a little girl. He could hear them laugh. Peter seemed fine, with his usual bright smile that could put the cold off. 

It was really stupid, but this simple view warmed his heart. He stayed for a moment behind that tree, a little smile on his lips, watching the kid entering the school. He stayed longer after Peter entered.

When he was about to leave, he heard a gentle and calm voice behind his back, freezing him. A voice he could recognize everywhere. It was Peter's voice, “Hey, Stevy.”

So much for keeping a low profile...


	8. Advices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Yes, I'm already back ! As I was very late to update the Chapter 7, I'm here with the next chapter very quickly ! And it's a loooong chapter!:)
> 
> I really hope you'll like it! Thanks for all the people who comment or give kudos ! You're amazing !
> 
> WIX2

Rhodey pretended to listen to the other engineers of the US Military, but in fact, he just spent his time glancing at Tony with a confused frown, because his friend was acting weirdly. 

He was discreet, whereas normally, during each professional meeting, the playboy was doing his best to show his irritation or his boredom without any respect or consideration for the other men in the room. 

This time he was quiet and he seemed really distracted, staring at his own papers blankly. He was only intervening when the engineers asked him his opinion or some precisions, but even his interventions were quick and told without passion or interest.

Tony should have been happy, because the meeting was not about his presentation in Afganistan of his Jericho Missile again, which was a change : It was about a new bomb, a little hand-controlled bomb Tony started to build inside his lab a few days ago.

“When will the bomb be ready?” One of the engineers asked Tony rather dryly. Everybody knew he was just asking to be polite, he didn't care about the answer, he wanted the bomb to be ready as soon as possible. 

“I'd like to finish it before I go to Afganistan, but...” Tony shook his head, “I don't think I'll be able to if-”

“Alright.” Then man interrupted him, “After Afganistan, then.”

Tony just nodded. 

Rhodey suddenly cleared his throat, and he suggested to have a short break. Everybody looked at him with surprise, but they agreed and got up to get a drink. Tony was left alone with Rhodey. 

James raised his eyebrows and he asked, “Are you OK?”

Tony looked up towards him for the first time since the beginning of the meeting, and he frowned rather dryly, “Why are you asking?”

Rhodey shrugged, “Oh I don't know, maybe because you did nothing wrong until then, and that's weird : You haven't told a dirty joke, you haven't criticized the people of this meeting, you haven't complained that you're bored, you haven't stopped the meeting to get you a drink...” 

He spread his arm with a little smirk, “Do I continue?”

“I've never done that!” Tony protested, but when he met Rhodey's mocking gaze, the playboy sighed as he admitted slowly, “OK, maybe once... Or twice.”

James narrowed his eyes as he noticed Tony's tired features, “You look like shit, didn't you sleep last night?” 

Tony smirked with a little of his usual confidence, “Darling, even with dark rings under my eyes, I'm still a top model.”

His friend rolled his eyes, “Ah, that's the Tony I know... What was her name?”

Tony let out a brief laugh, but it was a little forced, almost bitter, “What a good image you have of me!”

Rhodey didn't seem to feel guilty, “Can you blame me?”

Tony pursed his lips, and he didn't say anything for a time. He pretended to be fascinated by his notes, but he still felt Rhodey's gaze on him, which was disturbing.

Tony loved and hated that protective Rhodey. On the one hand, it was annoying, Tony was 29, he was not a baby. On the other hand, it felt nice to have somebody who has always been watching over you. 

Tony understood his friend wouldn't give up, so he took a deep breath, put his papers down and he just said, “Peter.”

Rhodey slowly nodded, as if it was explaining everything, and he muttered, “Of course, it had to be Peter, otherwise you wouldn't be affected...” Tony glared at him, but Rhodey didn't let him talk, and he asked, a little worried, “What happened?”

Tony narrowed his eyes, now being on the defensive, “It's not your business.”

Rhodey wasn't surprised in the least. Tony wasn't the kind of man who could just open up and reveal his problems easily. He sighed annoyingly, “C'mon, Tony...”

“The meeting is gonna start again soon.” Tony announced dryly, arranging noisily his papers. They stared at each other for a long time defiantly, none of them lowering their gaze.

“You need to talk.” Rhodey affirmed firmly, as stubborn as his friend. 

“If I wanted to have a chat, darling, I'll pay a psychologist. If possible, a sexy one.” 

Rhodey couldn't help but chuckle, “So, you'll talk to me only if I'm wearing a wig? Do you want me to be a sexy blonde with falsies?”

They both laughed, but Tony quickly became serious again, and he sighed, “Fine. We argued, last night.”

“What did you do?”

Tony glared at him, this time really offended, “So, it has to be my fault, right?”

Rhodey winced, admitting it was rude, “Sorry...” Tony's features softened a little, but he stayed quiet, so James spoke again, “You said you argued... About what?”

With a sign, Tony looked at his surroundings to check they were alone, and he told Rhodey what happened in a low voice, a little shamefully. 

He told him that he welcomed Peter rudely when he found out he disobeyed him about the homeless man, and their argument became more and more serious, especially when Peter cracked up and accused his father to be overprotective and oppressive, in tears. 

That's why this morning, Tony hasn't brought Peter in his lab to run scans to see if he was healthy, as he had been doing for years. He was trying to make an effort. 

When he finished, Rhodey blinked and he shrugged calmly, “I don't see the problem here... You two made up, the kid said it was OK, you learned from your mistake...”

Tony's jaw clenched and he replied harshly, “Yeah, that's the fucking problem, Rhodey : I made a mistake.”

James rolled his eyes, “Yeah, like every fucking human on this planet.”

“That's not the same thing : I can't make a mistake with my son!” Tony rose his voice, he almost shouted. He forced himself to calm down, Rhodey didn't deserve to get yelled at, “I feel like... I feel like I'm just as incompetent as my father was.”

James couldn't say anything for a while. He was surprised that Tony finally talked about his father, which was a sensitive subject. 

Rhodey knew Tony had a tense relationship with his father, because Howard never really looked out for his son, as if he never cared.

When Tony was four, he built his first Circuit Board. Three years later, when he was seven, he built his very first Engine. Since his earliest childhood, Tony had always shown he was an engineering prodigy, but Howard never seemed to care, never seemed to be proud.

However, Rhodey was certain Tony never hated him completely. He only had to stare at Tony's wrist with Howard's chain bracelet around it to know it.

Rhodey bit his lower lip and he talked when he was certain his voice was firm, “Tony, even the best fathers make mistakes or regret some stuffs, that doesn't mean they're bad fathers... You wanna protect Peter, and sometimes, yes, it can be too much, but you mean well, you just care about your son and there's nothing wrong with that, so you're... very different from your father...” 

As Tony stayed quiet, Rhodey spread his arms and he announced with a gentle smile, “I think you're doing a pretty good job, in fact.”

Tony let out a bitter laugh, “You must be kidding !”

“No, I'm not...” Rhodey frowned, and he continued, deadly serious, “Just think, Tony : You're a super-star, famous for your professional life and also for your partying and playboy-like personal life, and yet, you manage to protect your son from all of that : Thanks to you, Peter's not in the orphanage anymore, he has a family who loves him, he's happy, and he has a peaceful life, not bothered by photographs or crazy fans... That's a lot.” 

There was a long moment of silence. Tony didn't thank him, but his eyes full of gratefulness and relief were telling it. He sighed tiredly and rubbed his face, “Yeah, maybe you're right...”

Rhodey smirked, “I should have recorded you.”

“I didn't say you were, darling.” Tony pointed out with a teasing gaze, but he quickly became serious again as he asked, “What about the homeless man? What am I supposed to do?”

Rhodey took his time to think about it, and he ended up shaking his head, “Relax, I think Peter won't see him again anyway...”

///

“Hey, Stevy.” 

The second Peter greeted Stephen, the latter jumped in surprise and turned around. When he saw the kid in front of him, his eyes widened in panic, and he pressed his back against a tree behind him.

Peter was a little taken aback by this reaction. He stayed where he was, raising both of his hands, a sweet smile on his lips, “Hey, Stevy, relax, it's just me, you know... The weak and cute 8 year old kid who's beaten by girls at arm wrestling!”

Stephen still had his back pressed against the tree, his body entirely tensed as if he was scared, but he calmed down a little and he pushed back his surprise and shame to stammer, “How-How did you...?”

Peter answered proudly, “I went around the back. I saw you as soon as I arrived, so I decided to join you... I have class in an hour, I've got time.”

Stephen swallowed with difficulty. Oh god, he really screwed up, this time. The kid wasn't supposed to see him or even know he was there. He shook his head and whispered brokenly, “No...”

Peter blinked in surprise, and he repeated, “No?”

“I-I shouldn't be here...” Stephen got away from the tree and he started to take a few steps back, “That was a mistake to come here.” 

Saddened, Peter's eyes widened, and he asked weakly with a small and uncertain voice, “You're not glad to see me...?”

Stephen felt his heart ache painfully and he heard himself answering honestly, “Of course I am, kid, but-”

Peter didn't let him finish, “Then, stay.” 

This request was so gentle and imploring that Stephen didn't move. He knew he should have run away, but he stayed where he was, completely quiet and motionless.

Peter stared at him for a long moment, and suddenly he decided something. He removed his school bag from his shoulders, put it on the ground at his feet, opened it, and he retrieved his only chocolate croissant. 

He approached Stephen slowly and when he was close enough, he held the chocolate croissant out to him with a shy smile.

Stephen's gaze looked down at the pastry. He didn't reach out to take it and he shook his head with sadness, “No... I don't want to... sponge food off you every time I see you, kid... That's wrong.”

“There's nothing wrong about it. I want you to have it.” Peter gently put the chocolate croissant in Stephen's hand, “Just take it and relax, Stevy ! I'm not gonna eat you...” The kid smirked, “Spiders just eat insects.”

Stephen couldn't help but chuckle, “That's not reassuring at all : The biggest spiders can eat birds, kid.” With a sigh, the adult accepted to keep the chocolate croissant in his hand but he decided not to eat it yet, despite his hunger.

Peter smiled. He sat down on the grass, and he looked up towards Stephen, waiting for the adult to join him. Stephen did the same, resting his back on a large tree trunk. He didn't know what to say, but he knew he couldn't act as if nothing happened, as if Peter didn't know he stole from his father.

Stephen cleared his throat, and he whispered as he looked down, “I'm sorry, kid.”

Peter knew what he was thinking, “I'm not mad at you.” 

“I stole from your father-”

Peter interrupted him gently, “Yes, but you gave my father's chain bracelet back, that's the most important to me.” 

Stephen frowned, “You shouldn't forgive me that easily, you're always too kind, kid.”

Peter laughed, “I know, my father has already told me that, this morning.”

Speaking of father... 

“So...” Stephen cleared his throat with a grimace, “Your father is... Tony Stark?” He tried, but it was very hard to remove his resentment from his tone.

The kid looked at him with attention, more serious this time, almost on the defensive. Stephen held his gaze. The kid just said carefully, “Nobody knows. He's my adopted father, but... Yeah, he's my father.” 

Stephen shook his head, “Don't worry, your secret is safe with me...”

“Thanks” Peter smiled.

They shared a comfortable silence for a while, until the kid suddenly realised with a weird excitement, “You know something about me... I need to know something about you!”

Stephen raised a confused eyebrow, “Says who?” 

“Me!” Peter's smile was bright, “C'mon, it can be fun ; I ask you a question about you, you answer, and then it's your turn to ask me something, and I must answer!”

Stephen looked bored and jaded, he wasn't sharing the kid's excitement. He rolled his eyes to show he was not too thrilled, but he ended up accepting, “Alright, if it makes you happy...”

Peter indeed looked happy. God, Stephen wished he could be as excited as Peter for stupid and simple things... “OK!” Peter asked, “What's your favorite color?”

“Blue.” Stephen answered with a bored tone, but he didn't lie, at least. He was a little relieved, actually : This question was not really personal. He hoped the kid wouldn't ask him about his past or about his life on the streets...

“Cool!” Peter smiled, “Your turn!”

Stephen was going to ask him a stupid question without any interest, but he thought for a time, and he indeed was curious about something, “Your... passion for spiders, where does it come from?”

Peter lost his smile little by little, and he rubbed nervously the back of his head, a little embarrassed, “You're gonna make fun of me...”

Stephen shook his head, “I won't, I promise...” He pressed his hand against his chest, “Cross my heart and hope to die!”

Peter chuckled, but he lost his smile rather quickly. He took a deep breath and he answered, “OK... When I was at the orphanage, before my father adopted me, I... I didn't have a lot of friends, I wasn't really liked, you know... Most of the time, I was alone, nobody was talking to me, except my psychologist, but I didn't like her, she was rude...”

Stephen's face stayed neutral, without any judgment of pity, and Peter was grateful. It helped him to continue, “One day, I was in my bedroom, and I saw a very thin spider, on my pillow.” Peter shrugged, “It's stupid but... It was really near me, nearer than any of the children I met had never been. When I approached it, it didn't move away, so I started to... talk to it.”

“Why?” Stephen asked gently.

“Because I needed to talk, I needed to tell my story, the story I was supposed to tell my psychologist, by the way... This spider hadn't left my bedroom for five days. It became my... friend, the only company I had, I found it every day in my bedroom, either on my bed, or on the wall...” 

Peter lowered his gaze not to meet Stephen's eyes, and he pursed his lips, “It left my bedroom the day I was adopted, actually.”

Stephen smiled fondly, “That's cute.”

Peter laughed bitterly, and he shook his head, “No, that's pathetic : I was talking to an animal ! The only 'friend' I had was an animal which was just staying with me because it couldn't get out of my bedroom...”

Peter crossed his arms against his chest and he lowered his head to hide his gloomy face shamefully. Stephen came closer and he whispered gently, “Hey...”

When the kid looked up, the homeless man continued firmly, “That's not pathetic, that's normal: A lot of children speak to animals, especially children who don't have a lot of friends...”

“Really?” As Stephen nodded, Peter asked, “Why?”

“Contrary to human beings, animals don't judge, they aren't wicked, they just listen, well they don't understand much, but that's what all of the children need : Just an 'attentive ear'. Sadly, some of them don't get the chance to be heard, so they find another way.”

“Such as animals...” Peter guessed, and Stephen nodded with a smile, “Yes. A lot of children speak more to their dogs or to insects than their own parents, because they know they're not gonna be judged, they're not gonna be grounded, and it permits them to open up more easily.” 

In a burst of tenderness, Stephen stoked quickly Peter's cheek with a finger with a warm smile, “That's OK to want to be heard, especially when you weren't at that time, so talking to a spider is normal, you should not be ashamed. Got it?”

Peter ended up nodding with a grateful smile, “Got it.” He quickly got his sparkle back, “Thank you for not... judging me.”

Stephen shrugged, “Who am I to judge you? I'm a thief with a dirty beard...”

“I like your beard!” The kid contradicted him honestly, with an innocence Stephen wanted dearly to have, “You look like a great adventurer!” 

As Stephen smiled but said nothing, Peter announced lightly, “I think a goatee would look great on you.”

Stephen burst out laughing, “Really?” 

Peter nodded seriously, “Yes...” Then, he exclaimed, “OK, my turn ! How do you know this much about... kids in general? You know... The way people think?”

Stephen bit his lower lip and he forced his voice to be cold, “I used to study neurology.”

“Neurology?” Peter asked with a confused gaze.

It was hard to swallow as Stephen's throat was too dry. However, he was good at hiding his emotions because the kid didn't seem to notice. He pointed at his own forehead, “It's the study of what you have in your head, basically.”

It was really oversimplified, but whatever. Before Peter could ask more questions about it, Stephen said, “My turn! Who was the boy and the girl you were with?”

“The boy is Ned, my best friend, you've already seen him before, and the girl...” Peter weirdly stopped and he muttered quickly the end, “She's Michelle, a... friend.”

“Ah, I see.” A teasing smile crossed Stephen's face, and he announced bluntly, “You're in love.”

“No!” Peter brutally denied, his cheeks burning, “Not at all, you're completely wrong!”

“Really?” Stephen calmly raised an eyebrow, trying to suppress his smile. The kid looked so cute. 

Stephen chuckled freely, and he wriggled his eyebrows, “Do you want advices, kid?”

“No!” Peter refused firmly, but his eyes were telling the contrary. 

“As you want.” Stephen pretended to renounce, and he acted nonchalantly, “I'm not saying anything, but I know quite a lot about how kids think, you said it yourself, so I could help you...”

Peter didn't say anything for a time, biting his lips in frustration and pretending not to be interested. Then, he groaned and he ended up asking with curiosity and impatience, “What's your advice?”

Stephen grinned, and he said, “When she's making a joke, laugh a little, but not too much : Giggle for a short time, and brush your hair back at the same time.”

Peter blinked, and he looked at Stephen as if he was completely crazy, “That's the weirdest advice I ever had.” 

Stephen laughed, and he explained himself, “Giggling and brushing your hair back at the same time are... body language, they are the signs that you flirt, that you like a girl...”

Peter frowned, and his eyes widened in horror, “But I don't want her to know!”

Stephen replied, “That's the problem, kid : As long as you hide this from her, nothing will change. So, you need to let her know, without showing her that you want her to know...” 

Then, Stephen smirked, “If she continues to see you even if she knows you like her, then it means she likes you as well...” Then, he teased, “And if she stays with you even after you told her your love of spiders, then stay with her, it's the right one!”

They both burst out laughing. When they calmed down, Peter shrugged, “Well, my father told me to laugh as loud as possible when she makes a joke...”

Stephen shook his head with confidence with a grimace, “Nah, he's wrong, that's too aggressive. You know what? Try both of our advices, and see which one is more efficient...”

“OK!” Peter grinned, and Stephen smiled back. 

Suddenly, the kid glanced at his watch, and he lost his smile, “I have to go...” He got up and Stephen did the same. The kid cleared his throat nervously and he had the courage to ask, “Will you come back here, tomorrow?”

Stephen opened his mouth to refuse, but nothing came out. He tried again, but he just stammered, “I... I-”

“Please, Stevy! It could be cool to see you again! Come tomorrow, same place same time!” Peter did his best puppy eyes, his best weapons, and Stephen pointed an authoritarian finger at him, “No, kid, don't do these puppy eyes, that's unfair!” 

Peter didn't stop, “Please, please, please!”

Stephen hated himself for it, but he surrendered with a long sigh, “OK, I'll come tomorrow morning. Happy?”

Peter grinned from ear to ear, and he nodded honestly, “Yes! See you tomorrow!”

Stephen watched the kid leave with a smile. 

///

For several days, they met each other every morning at the same hour, at the same place. Most of the time, they chatted with their ''question game'', and Peter was also telling him the progress he was making with Michelle.

Most of the time, Peter brought him a chocolate croissant or other pastries, and the kid needed at least 5 minutes each time to convince Stephen to accept them. 

Stephen loved those moments, so did Peter. It was not a very long conversation, it was rather simple, but it was enough to warm up Stephen's heart, and keep his humanity. It was a breath of fresh hair, the thing that was maintaining him in good condition. 

The kid loved those conversations as well. Actually, he was in fact astonished to see Stephen came every morning. It was not bothering him, on the contrary.

However, one day, Stephen didn't come. 

Peter waited for an hour, sitting on the grass, but Stephen didn't come that day. Peter was taken aback, even a little worried, but he tried to reason himself : Stephen was probably busy, maybe he couldn't come this time because he was sleeping, or because he was buying food or water... He will probably come tomorrow.

Yet, Stephen didn't come either, the following day. The kid really tried to push back his fear and the worry crushing his heart, but it was almost impossible. 

Maybe tomorrow, he'll see him... 

When Stephen didn't come for the third time, Peter understood it was not normal. Something happened, Stephen needed him. 

He had to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Angst is coming...


	9. The Drug Dealers' Area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, new chapter ! Sorry for the wait!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> WIX2

“Hey, Peter.”

An usual dry voice interrupted Peter's dark thoughts. He didn't need to turn his head to see who it was, he could recognize this cutting, but at the same time sweet voice everywhere. 

It was Michelle, 'MJ' to her friends. She didn't have a lot of friends though, only Ned and Peter. She was rather special actually, very sharp and always jaded, but it was why Peter loved her so much, because she was unique. 

She knew as well, just like Peter, what it was like to be alone, to be abandoned by the other classmates, that's why they became friends rather quickly. 

Well, even if they were great friends, he didn't know much about her. She never talked about herself, but he was certain she suffered in the past, that's why she was forcing herself all the time to be cold and detached.

Peter didn't move. He was waiting for his driver to pick him up, sitting on the grass just where he was supposed to meet Stephen that morning, like the other ones. 

He hasn't seen him for three days, and he was worried. 

He just looked up, and he smiled at her, although it was not his usual beaming smile, more like a tense grimace. Of course, she noticed it because she frowned, while keeping her usual jaded face and she asked, “Are you OK?”

“Yeah.” As Peter's voice was not convincing at all, he cleared his throat and tried to sound more firm, “Yeah, I'm fine... Why?”

Michelle stared at him for a time, and she shrugged, “I don't know, you seem... preoccupied.”

Peter forced himself to shake his head, “I'm just tired.” 

It was not really a lie, technically. He couldn't really sleep recently. His worry was keeping him awake. Nightmares also, but it was not about his parents or his uncle and aunt this time, it was about Stephen dying in the cold, alone. 

She didn't look convinced in the least. She crossed her arms against her chest and she rolled her eyes, “That's what everyone says when they're not fine, but in fact that's never because they're tired.”

Peter pursed his lips. He found nothing to reply, so he just avoided the question, “Do you wait for your parents to pick you up?”

Michelle didn't bite, “You're avoiding the subject, moron...”

“Maybe because I don't want to talk about it?” Peter stubbornly replied, without really being hostile, and Michelle didn't seem impressed. 

She raised an eyebrow coldly, “Maybe, but you should... What's wrong? Recently, you were acting weird.”

Peter wanted to stay quiet, he really did, but he couldn't. He needed to tell it, he couldn't keep it for himself any longer. With a long sigh, he admitted rapidly, “I haven't heard from a friend for a few days... I'm just worried.”

Michelle frowned, “Can't you contact him?”

“No.” Peter didn't develop more. 

Michelle stayed silent for a long moment, and she sat on the grass just next to him, wincing a little as the grass was damp, “Do you actually feel that something's wrong?”

Peter nodded darkly, “I do.”

He was almost certain something was wrong, otherwise he wouldn't have been so worried. If Stephen didn't come, it was because he couldn't come, and who knows why he wasn't able to come...

The truth was that he hated that Stephen had to be on the streets. Peter was not naïve, he knew it was hell, and it was dangerous. He just had to think about the emergency kit Stephen was carting around with him all the time to know it with certitude. 

Stephen didn't deserve that. 

Michelle looked at him, and she claimed slowly, “Then you shouldn't ignore it... You should follow your instincts.” 

As Peter didn't say anything, she suggested with her usual dry tone, “Look for him... Try to call him or go where he's living-”

Peter's bitter laugh interrupted her, “I don't know where he lives, MJ, and I'm sure he doesn't have a phone... Actually, he doesn't have a h...” He stopped, and shook his head with frustration, “Just forget it.”

Michelle didn't, she was as stubborn as he was, “OK, I didn't get any of this, but the thing I do know is that if you're not doing anything, you're gonna regret it and it's going to eat you up from the inside...” 

He knew it, but he didn't admit it out loud. 

It was obvious Michelle didn't understand much, and it was normal. Peter couldn't say to her that he was friend with a homeless man, which was the reason why he had no means to contact him. 

He had no idea how he could find him...

If he kept it secret, it was not because he was ashamed. It was because he respected Stephen too much to tell everybody. 

Only Ned knew, and it was enough.

Peter rubbed his face tiredly, “I want to look for him, MJ, it's just...” He sighed, looking at his watch with regret, “I can't right now, my driver is going to pick me up.”

Michelle shrugged, it didn't seem to be a problem for her, “Then tell him not to pick you up now... Tell him we have an hour left of class because our teacher added one at the last minute or-”

Peter glanced at her with surprise and he interrupted her, “You want me to lie?”

Michelle just nodded with an annoyed look. Peter winced, and for a moment, he considered doing it, but he still shook his head and he refused, “I can't, MJ...”

She just rolled her eyes. Peter was too good, it was awful... 

Unceremoniously, she put her hand inside the pocket of Peter's jacket, and she retrieved his phone, “You'll thank me later.” She mumbled dryly, as she was already using Peter's phone. 

“Hey!” Peter protested with a frown, trying to get his phone back, but Michelle easily avoided him,  
“What are you doing?! Give it back.” Peter tried to order with authority, but it didn't work, Michelle was not intimidated at all. 

She just glanced at him nonchalantly, and she said coldly, “Lie.”

Peter shook his head, and his eyes widened when he understood Michelle had found his driver's number in his contacts, and that she was about to call him. Peter raised a finger, “Don't-”

“Too late.” Michelle grinned a little playfully, pressing the button to call the driver. 

Peter didn't have the time to glare at her, because she threw at him his phone with a brief laugh. The second Peter caught hold of his phone and was about to cancel the call, it was too late. 

Happy's gentle voice went out of Peter's cell phone, “Hey, Big Guy. I'm almost there, sorry for the wait!”

“Er...” Peter didn't know what to say, and he stammered, “Cool, that's cool, very cool but-” 

He met Michelle's mocking gaze, and he felt his cheeks burn. He started to think more seriously. 

Why not, after all? 

Stephen needed him, he couldn't abandon his friend. What he could do was to use that hour of freedom Michelle was giving him to look for him just around... 

Oh god, it was a stupid plan. However, Peter took his decision. He took a deep breath, put Happy on speaker and he got into it, “I'm so sorry, Happy... I forgot to tell you, but I still have class...”

Michelle rolled her eyes, and Peter winced. Yes, he didn't know how to lie, it was pathetic. There was a short stunned silence, and Happy said, confused, “Oh... That's weird, Mr Stark didn't seem to know about it.”

Michelle intervened with more ease, “Our teacher wants us to revise a lesson, she added one hour just a few minutes ago...” 

Happy sounded more convinced, “Oh, OK... Er, hello to you too Michelle, by the way...” As she didn't answer, the driver cleared his throat and said, “OK, then... It's weird that your teacher just adds one hour like that without letting you know in advance...”

Michelle smirked, “Yeah, that's why I said, but she didn't seem to care...”

Peter decided to stay quiet. Harry announced, “OK, then! I'll pick you up in an hour, Peter! Sounds good?”

Peter nodded, “Yes! OK!” As he hung up, he glared at Michelle, “You have a terrible influence on me... I hate lying.” 

Especially to his father of Happy. He hated hiding things from them. It was in a good cause, though. She just rolled her eyes, not without a little affection, “You're welcome, moron.” 

As she got up, she suggested almost with a gentle tone, “Do you want me to go with you?”

Touched, Peter couldn't help but smile a little, but he knew it could be dangerous to look for Stephen, and he didn't want to disturb her, that's why he refused gently, “Nah, it's cool, I'll manage.”

Michelle didn't insist, she just said, “Don't get any foolish ideas in your head, moron.” Her tone was rude, but Peter knew it was her way to show she cared. 

He grinned, “As always.”

She let out a mocking laugh, but she didn't answer, and she just left. 

Peter stayed where he was for a moment, thinking. He only had one hour, he had to hurry. He rubbed the back of his head with a nervous grimace. It was almost impossible to look for Stephen, he could be everywhere ! 

What's more, Peter couldn't go too far away. 

Suddenly, he had an idea. 

He knew where to go first ; He had first met Stephen in this weird area when he got lost with Ned, near the school. He could start with that! 

He remembered Stephen's voice telling him not to go back there again, but he ignored it. He could still try quickly. Cast a glance. 

What harm could happen? 

///

Stephen coughed so strongly it burned his throat even more and it cut off his breathing for a time. 

Shivering, he tried to warm himself by huddling around his thin jacket, despite knowing that it was unnecessay. His painful, cool feeling was not only due to the terrible weather. It was also because of the fever. 

His exhausted and weak body was on the ground, his back pressed against a wall to keep a sitting position. He sought refuge under a shelter in the drug dealers' area, the only place he knew where the shelters were good enough to protect him from the rain.

He stared at the rain and at the deserted area where only the drug dealers led by Jack were here, trying to find clients. 

Stephen closed his eyes and he cursed at himself : How could he be so stupid? 

Well, in his defense, his throat began to hurt just a little, so he didn't understand it was not normal : he thought it was just his usual pain caused by thirst. It didn't alarm him. 

However, it became harder and harder to swallow, and he started to suffer from some headaches and shivers from the fever. At that moment, he understood he was sick. He had a severe sore throat, to be precise. 

The worst case possible.

That's why he didn't see the kid for the last three days. He didn't want to infect him, he didn't want to worry the kid, and the most important thing was that he soon became too weak to properly walk and go where he wanted. 

It hurt him more than he would have thought not to see the kid, but he knew Peter would quickly forget him. 

Oh, he had already been sick in the past, even in the streets, that was not the problem. The thing was that he had always been lucky, he only had a simple cold, easy to cure, especially for a man who studied medicine for five years. 

However, a sore throat was more serious, it was even dangerous. He needed medications he couldn't get, and his deplorable living environment helped the disease to develop faster. If it was not treated, the sore-throat could deteriorate, it could infect his lungs and kill him. 

He sighed brokenly. He supposed it had to happen... It was hard to accept, but that was the truth : he didn't have much chance of surviving, this time. 

He was going to die. 

He should have been revolted, but in fact, despite a little anger and sadness, he didn't really care. He was tired, too tired, actually. 

Why continue? What was the point? He lost everything that mattered to him. He hah no future, no house, he became a vulgar street rat, a criminal, a mere thief. He had no one, and now he was so sick and weak that he wasn't even sure he had the strength to get up.

Maybe dying was better... Yet, his relief was lessened by the promise he made to his sister. He promised her that he will always fight, whatever happens. 

I won't give up, he told her firmly looking at her straight in the eye, but that was just was he was doing, right now : he was giving up. 

Tears suddenly burned his eyes, but he forced himself to swallow them. He couldn't cry, even if he wanted to. 

I'm so sorry, Donna... He thought, his lips quivering. 

He was not strong enough. 

His dark thoughts were brutally interrupted by Jack's mocking voice near him, making him flinch, “God, it's freezing today, right, Bearded Man?” 

As Stephen glanced at him weakly, but still with hatred, Jack was standing just next to him, smoking peacefully a cigarette. The homeless man winced, but he stayed quiet. He felt Jack's look on him, and the latter coldly remarked, “You look like shit.” 

Stephen gritted his teeth, “I would like to be alone.” 

He hated how he sounded right now: His voice was hoarse and broken. He lost his usual fight. Jack stared at him and raised an eyebrow, and he hissed ironically, “You aren't blessed with politeness today...” 

“Get out of there.” Stephen spat angrily, “Is that polite enough for you?”

Stephen thought the drug dealer was going to get angry. He waited for a punch, but Jack just narrowed his eyes and he noticed, “You sound weird... Are you sick?”

Stephen avoided the question, “Don't you have other poor guys to piss off?” 

At the end of his sharp question, he couldn't help but cough. It was less violent than the previous times, but violent enough to make Jack nod and deduct, “Yeap, definitively sick.” 

Stephen didn't react. 

“What a tragedy...” Jack pretended to be saddened by the news, “I guess you don't have medications to cure yourself... Are you OK with the fact that you're probably going to die?” 

Stephen glared at him, “What do you want?”

“As you're not in great shape, I could do you a favor and leave you alone...” Jack started, with an almost compassionate tone, “But my business is more important : I want you to get out of my area.” 

Stephen frowned, confused. 

Even if they hated each other, they still had a deal : Stephen could go in Jack's area to take refuge when the weather was too terrible, as long as he didn't intervene in his business. 

It worked pretty well for a time. 

So, why wanting him to leave now?

Jack must have seen his confusion, because he explained dryly, rather nervously, “You look like shit, well, even more than usual : You put my clients off.” The worst was that he was deadly serious. 

Stephen couldn't help but laugh bitterly, and he replied with scorn, “Good, at least they won't buy your shit today. I do them a favor. ”

Jack couldn't help but smile a little. Even at death's door, the Bearded Man still had a talent for repartee. 

Jack dug a drug packet out of his pocket and he put it right before Stephen's eyes with a smirk, “You're right, it's rather quiet today... But maybe you can help me with that... I'm sure you have some money left. Look at you, you must be in so much pain. I could help you with that...” He shook the packet just a little, “This could fix everything, this could make all the bad things disappear, make you forget everything, it could make you die in peace...”

Stephen glanced at the drug packet with disgust and he hissed through clenched teeth, “I'd rather die.”

Jack wasn't really surprised by this yet another refusal, but he still felt anger burn his stomach, “Oh, I think it won't be very long, street rat...” Then his face tensed in anger, “OK, I'm done being nice-”

“Because you were nice?” Stephen interrupted him without fear, pretending to be surprised, “Be nice for real, and leave me alone: Go look for other desperate children to sell them your shit.” 

Jack clenched his fists, “Get out of there, or your illness will be the last of your problems...”

“What are you going to do?” Stephen replied , nodding darkly towards Jack's group of dealers who was staring at them with attention, “Beat me up with your little group of dealers?” 

Jack narrowed his eyes coldly, “That's a charming idea.”

Stephen didn't answer.

He knew Jack could be dangerous, especially when he thought his business was threatened. He couldn't really blame him, though : his little business permitted his family to eat and to live a little bit more comfortably. 

Jack had no morality to win money in order to help his family : he could sell drugs to children, either desperate ones who knew what it was, or for the youngest, he could make them think it was just candies.

Stephen was about to get up and leave, he didn't want to finish his life being beaten up by drug dealers after all, but Jack's sudden voice, aimed at his group of dealers, stopped him, “Well well well... Guys, look what we've got here!” 

It was Jack's excited voice he knew too well, a voice telling that Jack found a possible new client. The drug dealer said loudly with gentleness, “Hey, kiddo! Come here...”

Stephen just turned around to see who Jack noticed with so much interest, and he felt his heart stop with fear.

It was Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... 
> 
> I prefer warning now : The next chapter will be dark and a little violent (don't worry, I'll put the warnings just above the next chapter!)
> 
> Good news : Tony and Stephen will see each other again very very soon!  
> It's either in the next chapter or in the following one! :)
> 
> Thanks a lot for all your kind comments and your kudos !:)
> 
> WIX2


	10. The Vigilante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : There is some violence in this chapter:  
> \--> use of knife/ stabbing  
> \--> a slap  
> \--> Angst  
> \--> Attempt to steal from a child.
> 
> Yes, this chapter (and the next one) won't be fun, sorry about that.

“Hey, kiddo! Come here...” 

Stephen didn't know what was the worst. Was it the fact that Peter looked at Jack and stopped, or the fact that Jack sounded nice?

Peter approached Jack hesitantly with a small frown on his face, while the drug dealer knelt down just in front of him, with a half smile. 

Seeing an innocent kid that close to a merciless criminal made Stephen sick. His blood suddenly boiled in his veins. It's been a long time since he last felt such a consuming anger, mixed of course with fear. His panicked mind didn't know what to do. 

If the kid was too naïve, he could buy their drugs and consume it, or he could refuse, and this could irritate Jack and his friends dangerously. 

Usually, when someone refuses, they could just let it go, they were not always stealing and attacking after all... But recently, their business wasn't working very well, so Stephen was sure they would do everything to have money, even steal from the kid or worse...

Stephen forced himself to stop imagining the worst scenarios. He needed to act. He was weak physically though, he wouldn't be able to do wonders... 

His desperate gaze looked around to see if he could ask for help, but the few passers-by, when they noticed the drug dealers, cowardly left or moved to another street, pretending not to see what was happening. 

Stephen was disgusted, but he couldn't really blame them: They knew it was better to stay away from the drug dealers and not to get involved. Stephen knew it too, but he stayed where he was. He couldn't run away, he will wait for the right moment to intervene. 

Jack's gentle voice brought him back to reality, “Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you, kid. Are you hungry?”

Peter was looking at Jack with distrust and he seemed surprised by the question. Stephen felt a little relieved to see that the kid understood something was wrong. He would probably refuse Jack's drugs, and that was a good start. 

Please refuse and leave, please refuse and leave... 

Peter shook his head and answered carefully, “No, I'm not, thanks for asking.” 

He was about to take a few steps back, but Jack's friends suddenly surrounded him and they blocked the way, forcing him to stay where he was. 

Peter blinked, and he started to be a little scared. He felt small in front of them, trapped. Their gaze was threatening. 

He forced himself to stay calm though: These people were just a little insistent, that was all... They wouldn't harm him. Yet, the more he tried to reassure himself, the more he felt anxious. 

''It's not an area for children.''

This sentence said by Stephen when they first met came back at that moment in his mind, and Peter bit his lower lip nervously. Maybe he shouldn't have come here, after all... Maybe he should've listened to Stephen. 

Jack smiled patiently, as if he wasn't aware of the tension in the atmosphere, “C'mon, I'm sure you are, you're just shy.” With a wink, he slipped his hand into the pocket of his jacket, and he retrieved the same drug packet as earlier, “You probably wonder what this is...” 

He was about to say more, probably with the price, but Peter interrupted him without even glancing at the weird packet, “My father always told me not to take what a stranger wants to give me.” 

He was proud to hear that his voice stayed solid despite his fear. 

Jack blinked, and he chuckled to seem nonchalant, “Your father is a wise man that's for sure. But it is not dangerous at all, it will even make you feel very good, trust me. ”

Peter narrowed his eyes. He decided to listen to his father, “Thanks for the suggestion, but no... I need to go.”

This time, the kid was about to break through the group, but Jack's strong hand grabbed his forearm violently, “I didn't give you the permission to go.”

Jack's voice lost all his false warmth. He stopped pretending, letting the kid see his true face. He was deadly cold now, and he seemed annoyed. 

He was terrifying. 

Peter's eyes widened with panic, and he tried to get his arm free, “Let go of me!”

His pleading and shaking voice didn't soften the drug dealer in the least. Jack even tightened his hold, making his grip painful. Peter hissed in pain.

“Stop!” 

Peter's jaw dropped; he knew that voice. All the heads turned towards Stephen, who was stepping forwards. Saying that the drug dealers were astonished to see him here was a euphemism. 

Stephen knew he signed his own death warrant by intervening, but he didn't care. With clenched fists, he looked Jack in the face without falter, his eyes harsh, “Leave him alone.”

Peter's and Stephen's eyes met briefly. 

In fact, Peter was not really relieved to see Stephen here, defending him. One the one hand, he was of course happy to see that his friend was alive and relieved because he was not alone anymore, but on the other hand, he knew they were now both in big trouble. And that was his fault. 

“Don't pay attention to him...” Jack said to Peter rather calmly, contrasting with the fury slowly tensing his face, “He's just a crazy tramp.”

“He said no, Jack.” 

Jack closed his eyes for a second, and he held his nose as a sigh of irritation. Stephen knew he was going to explode. He was playing with fire, it's just a matter of time before it backfires on him. 

“Give me a second.” Jack whispered to his group through clenched teeth. Suddenly, he let go of the kid, got up, and he pounced on Stephen. He took him by the collar and pressed him against a wall. 

Peter flinched, horrified. He was about to move forward to help Stephen, but a member of the group, a curly haired man, put his hand on the kid's shoulder to keep him still. 

“What part of ''I want you to get out of my area'' don't you understand?” Jack didn't let Stephen answer, “You really want to die, don't you? Don't worry, I'll happily oblige.”

By reflex, Stephen moved his hands around Jack's arm holding him, but he knew he was too weak to resist. His jaw clenched painfully, to such an extent that it was difficult to articulate, “Let the kid alone.”

“Why do you care?” Jack hissed sharply, “You didn't seem to care before...”

It was a low blow, but Stephen couldn't contradict him. Jack was not wrong in fact. Stephen couldn't count how many times he had to close his eyes to Jack's business, letting him sell his drugs to teenagers or kids, only because he wanted to stay in the area in rainy weather. 

Today, it was different. Stephen was sick and tired of ignoring like a coward, but above all, it was Peter who was concerned now. He cared for the boy. 

“I won't let you hurt a kid, this time.”

“You won't let me?” Jack started to laugh humorlessly.

Stephen winced internally. He admitted it was quite ridiculous if the context – his disease for instance – was taken into consideration. 

“What are you gonna do?” Jack carried on with a mocking voice, “Attack me? Tell me off? You suddenly think you're the vigilante of the city? A superhero? You're nothing, you're just a thief who deserves a few punches in the face.”

“And he's just a kid...” Suddenly, Stephen's voice lost his biting tone. He ended up pleading, “Please Jack... He's as old as your children.” 

Something happened in Jack's eyes. First of all, it was surprise, because Stephen had never begged him, he knew the homeless man had his pride. Then, when Stephen mentioned his children, his eyes darkened, a mix between anger, a deep love for his children and bitterness, “Exacty, they're the point!” 

He moved his chin towards Peter still held by the group, and he hissed scornfully, “Look at his clothes! This brat is rich! He's the type of child who has enough pocket money in his bag to pay my tax. With his money, I could buy my children's textbooks, or toys!”

That was why Jack noticed Peter: he looked rich. Stephen glanced quickly at the kid, and his heart sank. He could see the first tears flowing on Peter's cheeks. 

He shouldn't be here. He didn't deserve to live that. 

An idea came into the homeless man's mind. He still had a little of money left... He could try it, “Fine... You want money? Take mine.”

Jack raised his eyebrows, surprised, “You would do that?”

Stephen's answer was immediate, “If you let the kid go.” 

Jack stared at him for a moment, probably to see if it was a lie, but he seemed convinced, because he slowly let go of Stephen to allow him to move, “Give it to me first. Everything.”

Stephen noticed Jack didn't confirm he would let the kid go, but he still had hope. With a grimace, Stephen slowly pulled out the few notes he had left, and he gave them, hoping that will be enough to satisfy the drug dealer. 

“Thank you.” Jack smiled, calmly putting the money in his pocket. Then, a wicked grin appeared on his face, crushing Stephen's hope. He didn't stop looking at Stephen when he ordered his group coldly, “Guys, take the kid's school bag.”

“No!” 

The group obeyed, and they tried to tear it away from Peter, violently. Completely terrified, the kid let out a piercing “Stevy!” that broke Stephen's heart, because he couldn't do anything.

But what happened next surprised him: Peter showed resistance, despite his young age. 

He struggled, making it difficult for the group. Then, he took the first hand holding him, it was the curly-haired man's hand, and he bit it with all his strength. The drug dealer screamed and he let go of him, “Brat!”

Enraged, the man slapped Peter so strongly the kid almost fell. 

And Stephen saw red. 

As he was not held by Jack anymore, he rushed towards the man who hit Peter. Without thinking, he took his knife he normally hated to use, and he stabbed the man's knee. He ignored the screams of pain, and he twisted the blade inside, ruining the knee joint. 

The doctor inside him refused to hurt fatally the curly-haired man, but by stabbing the knee, Stephen knew he would never be able to walk properly again. He felt a savage pleasure that scared him. 

He then withdrew the knife and pushed the man to the ground away from Peter. 

The other members of the group were so shocked that they all rushed towards their friend who collapsed on the ground. He was screaming and sobbing, his bloody hands pressed against his knee. 

Stephen took the opportunity to turn towards Peter and demand, “Get out of there!” 

The kid didn't react, he was totally horrified and shocked, he couldn't move or say a word. Stephen cursed under his breath, they didn't have much time!

“Now, Peter, come on!” 

Peter still refused to move. This time, he was not frozen by fear. He just didn't want to leave Stephen. It was obvious when the kid ran towards him. His tiny hands grabbed his forearm, and he pulled it towards him weakly and desperately, trying to make Stephen run away with him.

Stephen couldn't follow the kid, he had to stay here.

Hopeless, he pushed Peter, making him fall a few meters away. Stephen was sure the kid will end up with some scratches from the fall, but if this could force the kid to run away, it wasn't very important. 

“Run!” This time, Stephen truly yelled. 

And Peter reluctantly obeyed. 

///

Peter didn't run away for long. He just made sure to put some distance between them to be safe, never turning around, and he stopped. 

Out of breath, he turned his head in every direction, but he saw no one in the small alley where he was. 

He started to sob, and he took his phone from his school bag with trembling hands. He tried to type the only phone number he had in mind, but he struggled to do so, because his fingers were also shaking because of his panic. 

His entire body was shaking as well, such that he couldn't remain standing. He fell to his knees, as he pressed his phone against his ear. 

Please answer, please answer, please answer...

He didn't know what to do right now, that's why he was doing the only thing that crossed his mind: calling his father, the person he trusted the most. He needed help. He didn't feel any pain, whereas he was certain he was hurt at the jaw, just where the man hit him. 

All his thoughts were on Stephen; What was happening to him? Did he manage to escape as well, or did he stay back there? Were they hurting him?

It almost intensified his sobs. 

God, it was his fault. 

Finally, he heard Tony's calm voice through the phone, “Hey Little Spider, Happy called me, and he told me-”

He never finished his sentence, because Peter interrupted him with a broken, desperate and panicked cry, “DAAAAAD!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony to the rescue!
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading! I'm sorry for this chapter. :(


	11. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait!
> 
> But I wrote a long chapter, I hope you'll all enjoy it!:)
> 
> Thanks for your support despite my slow updates, you're really amazing!
> 
> WIX2

Peter couldn't say how much time had passed between the moment he called his father and now. It could have been five minutes or five hours. 

Waiting for Tony to arrive, he was staying exactly where he was, as his father ordered him to do on the phone. Curled up, his face hidden in his knees, he was trembling under the rain, probably from shock and cold, his throat clogged with noiseless sobs. 

His thoughts were foggy, but his brain still noted the sudden noises of rapid footsteps that kept approaching. 

Someone was running towards him. 

His body automatically tensed, but he somehow found the strength to raise his head a little to see who was approaching him. A part of himself thought anxiously he was going to be attacked again, but he soon found out it was not the case, as he recognized Tony under the heavy rain rushing towards him.

Peter let out a weak sigh of relief. 

“Peter!” Tony hurried towards him, sounding as relieved as he was. Tony put his arms around him and he lifted him up, “I've got you... Are you alright?! Are you hurt?! What happened?!” 

He was trying to sound firm and reassuring, but his voice was clearly shaking. Peter didn't answer immediately. 

He snuggled up against his father's chest, and he closed his eyes, savouring the embrace. He felt safe in his father's arms. He wasn't alone anymore, he wasn't in danger... His sobs reduced a little at this thought, but some tears were still falling down his cold cheeks. 

Tony's eyes quickly scanned him from head to toe, to see if he was injured. Peter could sense his father's concern grow by the second because of his silence, so he forced himself to answer, “I'm f-fine.” 

God, he wished his voice was more solid than that... Well, maybe it would have been if he had actually believed it. 

Tony was not convinced at all, but he didn't insist. He pulled his son closer to his chest, crossed the alley, and went towards the car next to which Happy was standing. The latter opened the passenger door without a word, although his eyes were shining with worry. 

Tony put Peter in the car, took off his coat, and he gently covered Peter's cold shoulders with it, warming him a little. Now that Peter was facing his father, he could see him clearly. And what he saw took his breath away. 

Tony's face was almost inhuman. His features were twisted by a consuming fear, a painful incomprehension and maybe anger, Peter couldn't tell. 

The kid automatically felt guilt eating up his guts. He lowered his gaze shamefully, “I'm sorry, dad...” It was a faint whisper, barely audible. However, judging by Tony's gaze, he did hear him. 

Peter didn't even know why he was sorry for, actually. Maybe it was because he put himself in danger and worried his father, or maybe because he lied to Happy... 

“Happy, call Christine. I want my son examined immediately.” Tony demanded, his eyes still on the kid. Happy just nodded, and he stood aside to call Christine Palmer, Peter's familiar doctor. 

Tony crouched down so that his face was leveled to his son, and he began to stroke Peter's cheek gently, wiping away some tears, “It's OK, you're safe now...” He soothed him with a reassuring smile. 

Even if Peter knew it was true, he wasn't feeling any better.

“What happened, kiddo?” Tony asked more calmly than before. However, this simple question woke Peter up violently, like a strong slap on the face. 

In a flash, it all came back to him. The drug dealers area, Jack, Stephen... Oh my god, how could he have forgotten something like that? Stephen was in danger! 

His eyes suddenly widened with panic, but he didn't start to yell immediately. At first, a broken whisper passed through his lips, his weak and stunned voice not sounding like his own, “Stevy...” 

Tony blinked and he frowned, clearly confused, “What?”

“Stevy... Stevy!” Peter's voice suddenly rose, and he started to get agitated, “We have to... Oh my god, we have to go back!”

Tony had never seen Peter that panicked. It frightened him, “What are you talking about, kid? Who's ''Stevy''?” 

Peter didn't answer. He was trying to get out of the car. Tony firmly held the kid back on the seat with an angry look, “Oh, no... You stay here!”

“Dad, please!” Peter tried to move again, but Tony was stronger, “Please, we must... We must help him, we can't- we can't abandon him!” He started to sob again, more violently this time. 

Peter wanted so much to be able to talk normally, to explain to his father what happened and why they had to go back to search for Stephen, but it was impossible. He was totally overwhelmed by panic, so he could only stammer between two breathing, “We can't let him...”

His pleading eyes filled with tears broke Tony's heart, “Peter, listen to me.” 

This drew the kid's attention. Tony firmly put his hands on his shoulders and he said slowly, “You need to calm down.” 

The fatherly voice and the solid touch both made Peter react; he began to breathe more slowly. After all, it wasn't useful to stammer hysterically things Tony couldn't understand. He had to take a short moment to clear his head. 

“That's right.” Tony whispered gently. He patiently waited for his son to pull himself together, never leaving his son's eyes. To show him that he was there, that he was with him. 

When Peter nodded weakly, signaling that he was calmer, Tony asked, “Now... Who saved you?” Before the kid could open his mouth, he clarified, gently squeezing Peter's shoulder, “Slowly...”

“Stevy...”

“And this ''Stevy'', who is he?”

Peter winced. He feared his father's reaction, but he had no choice: He had to tell the truth if he wanted to save Stephen, “The... The homeless man.” 

Actually, the first word that came into his mind was “friend”, but it wasn't a relevant piece of information right now. Peter didn't need to specify, Tony understood who he was talking about. 

His father didn't say anything. It was difficult to read Tony's facial expression, actually, which made Peter even more nervous. However, he noticed that Tony didn't put his hands away.

This time, Peter didn't wait for another question. He just all poured out: He told Tony that he had been worried about Stephen because he hadn't seen him for a time, which was the reason why he went to search for him. 

He told him they were attacked by drug dealers, that Stephen saved him, but he carefully omitted the part when he was hit. His father was upset enough. When he finished, Tony was looking at him attentively, and then he frowned, incapable of hiding his incredulity, “He saved you...”

It was not really a question, but Peter sensed he had to confirm it, “Yes.”

Tony kept looking at him with a sense of gravity, and Peter would've given anything to know what he was thinking. 

“Where did this happen?” Tony asked coldly, almost in a whisper, and when the kid told him the location, the adult nodded, let go of Peter's shoulders, and said, “Happy, keep an eye on Peter. I'll be right back.”

Peter felt two things simultaneously. At first, he was relieved; Tony's words meant that he was probably planning to go to Stephen. But at the same time, he didn't know if the drug dealers were still back there; It could be dangerous for Tony.

Peter decided, “I come with you-” 

However, he didn't even have the time to finish, as Tony sent him a hard look, so harsh that it was enough to make Peter close his mouth. He almost backed away. 

“You stay here.” Tony ordered sternly, pointing at the seat of the car, “That's an order, and you better obey me this time.” 

Tony's voice wasn't particulary harsh, but Peter still looked down, because he knew what was behind those words; he disobeyed his father concerning Stephen and Tony was clearly not happy about it. 

Tony suddenly sighed, and he pressed a quick kiss on the kid's forehead before walking away. 

Peter saw him disappear through the rain. 

///

Tony's lungs were burning. Oh, he didn't run for long at all. He just ran too fast.

He needed to find the damn homeless man quickly, as the man was probably in danger, but also because Tony had to go back to Peter as soon as possible.

God, it was stupid... Tony realized. Why the fuck was he there, trying to find the street rat anyway? After all, this guy stole from him, and he had been hanging around his son... Tony should be with Peter right now, taking him to the doctor.

But he couldn't, and he knew it; Peter obviously cared for this man, and it would be heartless to force him to leave. He was doing this for his son, that's all... 

Well, if he was being completely honest with himself, it was not only for him. 

This man... saved Peter. Tony couldn't pretend it didn't happen. God, he's too sentimental when it comes to his son... 

When Tony arrived in the indicated street, it was difficult to see anything as the rain was blurring his vision, but it seemed there was no one. He squinted, and looked around him for a time. 

No one... Peter could've made a mistake, he was pretty shaken-up after all... Tony cursed under his breath, and he was about to turn on his heel to walk away, but something in the distance caught his vision. 

A dark shape... A human shape, lying down on his back. 

Tony darted across the deserted street before he knew he was moving. He fell to his knees beside the lying man and he leaned over him to see his face. 

Yep, it was him, the man who stole from him. He recognized him immediately, despite his wet, dark hair covering half of his face. 

Tony felt anger at the reminding, but he swallowed it down. The man looked even worse than when he first met him. He was deadly pale, and his wet face was expressionless. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving at all. 

A thin trickle of blood came from his nose, touching his lips. Tony didn't even look at his bruised body. 

“Oh shit...” He muttered to himself, his throat dry. He felt anger again, but not towards the man this time. Those fucking drug dealers probably just beat him up badly and let him here, in lashing rain, to die...

As the man's soaking clothes were very thin, Tony pressed the palm of his hand against his chest, to check if he was breathing or not. He let out a sigh of relief when the man's chest rose and lowered weakly under his hand, in synchronisation with breathing. 

He was breathing. Good.

Just unconscious then. 

Tony gently moved the man's lock of hair away from his face, to place his hand on his forehead. God, he was burning. He probably had a fever.

“Oh great...” Tony groaned. He couldn't wait any longer. He quickly got up, and he lifted the unconscious man up, one arm under his knees and the other on his back. 

He was surprised of how light the man was.

///

Pain...

All Stephen remembered was pain. Pain radiating from everywhere. 

He didn't know where he was, what happened to him. It took him a few moments to remember why he had been in so much pain, but it progressively came back to him. Peter being approached by Jack, he who intervened and forced the kid to leave and... Stephen didn't want to remember what was next.

He tried to move his arms, his legs, even his fingers, but his body wasn't responding. 

Stephen didn't dare to open his eyes immediately. He just focused on what he was feeling, because something was wrong.

Oh, he was still hurting, that was for sure. It was mostly painful at his chest, stomach – where Jack and his friends hit him the most, obviously – and his throat, because of his sickness that got worse.

However, the pain was not as severe as it was before he passed out. It was... a little softened, reduced, but he couldn't figure out why. 

What's more, he wasn't feeling cold and he wasn't feeling the hard raindrops hitting his face repeatidly, which meant he wasn't outside. And finally, he was feeling something soft under him, replacing the hard tar ground from earlier. 

Was he lying... on a mattress? No, not a mattress, it was too hard. 

An examining table, maybe? 

But that didn't make any sense, why would he be in a... doctor's office? How did he get there? And how was he even alive? Why didn't Jack kill him? He slowly opened his eyes, as if he feared to be attacked by a stranger just by revealing he was awake, and he squinted at the white light coming from above.

He let his tired eyes getting used to the light. The first thing that came to him was the confirmation that he indeed was in a doctor's office. And he wasn't alone. 

His stomach clenched in apprehension. 

He discreetly moved his head to have a better overview of his surroundings. He saw two people, standing aside in a corner of the room. 

There was a woman wearing a white blouse and a stethoscope around her neck, and she was talking to a... guy. Stephen couldn't see his face. 

They were speaking in a low voice, looking serious. And they weren't looking at him, so they haven't noticed he was awake yet. 

A normal person would've stayed where he was, and would've asked how he got there and who they were. However, he became... distrustful – you might even say “paranoid” - because of his experience in the streets, that's why his first thought was to get out of there. 

And he's always listened to his instincts. He didn't know what they wanted from him, but a voice in his head whispered to him that it probably was nothing good. 

He had to leave, even if his body clearly disagreed. However, luck was not by his side, as a cold voice said coldly, “Ah, he's awake.”

Stephen opened his mouth to reply, but the acid words he wanted to say died in his throat when he saw the man's face. He ended up speechless. He had already seen this guy... 

God, it was Tony Stark. 

Stephen seriously believed he was cursed: of all the people to see, it had to be Tony Stark, the man he stole from and who obviously hated him... He must have already called the police by now. 

This thought was the boost to make him act. He tried to sit up, planning to escape even if it was indeed a stupid idea considering how weak his body was. 

Either Tony predicted his reaction, or he was faster than the homeless man, but in every case, he grabbed Stephen's wrists and forced him to lie down again.

Stephen expected him to be more violent, but despite the clear irritation on Tony's features, the billionaire just kept him firmly in place, holding Stephen's wrists against the examining table on each side of his head. He didn't hurt him. 

Even when Stephen struggled, he didn't hurt him. Actually, his little resistance didn't bother Tony in the least. 

Stephen clenched his teeth, and he held defiantly the billionaire's gaze. He hated that, hated being the weak one at the mercy of someone, “Let go of me.”

God, he hated even more his hoarse voice, weakened by the disease.

Tony raised an eyebrow, obviously not impressed, “And let you walk away?” 

“That would be nice of you.” Stephen knew it was not the moment to be sassy, but he couldn't care less. 

Tony rolled his eyes, but Stephen easily read through his feigned nonchalance: He was as irritated as he was, and the bitter sarcasm that followed only confirmed his deduction, “I've already been nice; I've just frozen my balls off to bring you here.”

Tony couldn't miss Stephen's surprise. He carried on with his best fake smile, “I know. I'm kind-hearted, no need to say it. And I wouldn't say no to a little ''thank you'' by the way.” 

Stephen frowned. Stark was the one who brought him here? But why? That didn't make any sense. Stark, a good Samaritan? His reputation told otherwise... 

The best and quite logical reaction would be thanking him, because Stephen was pretty sure he would have ended up dead rather quickly without Tony's intervention, but he had his pride, “I didn't ask you to help me.”

Tony's jaw clenched, “Great... An ungrateful thief. What have I done to deserve this...?” 

Stephen didn't know how a simple man could be that annoying. 

“Why are you helping me?” He asked dryly, “You could just get rid of me or give me to the police...” 

Tony chuckled darkly, “Do you really think I want you dead or something?” 

Stephen didn't answer. He just stared at him distrustfully, which annoyed Tony even more because this silence meant he didn't omit this possibility, “Oh god, use your fucking brain: I just saved your miserable ass and brought you here to see a doctor. I don't think killers do that.” 

Before Stephen could answer, Tony smirked and he added, “And I won't kill you because you owe me a new wallet and the 50 dollars that were inside. It would be a little difficult to pay me back if you kick the bucket, don't you think?” 

Of course, Tony hasn't forgotten about the stealing, and to be honest, the homeless man couldn't blame him. He just hated Tony's condescending tone, “Oh, don't worry, I'll pay you back.”

“That's very honorable.”

Stephen shook his head, “That's not honorable; I just want you to leave me alone.” 

Tony blinked and he didn't say a word for a moment. Stephen felt proud; he managed to shut Tony up. 

The billionaire changed the subject, “I didn't call the police.”

That was the weirdest part of this story, “Why not?”

Tony didn't answer immediately. His irritated expression slowly faded, giving way to a serious and solemn face, and he said coldly and slowly, as if he couldn't believe what he was going to say, “Because you saved my son.” 

His voice was cold. He didn't sound grateful in the least, “Oh, believe me, I want to forget it, pretend it didn't happen, but... I can't. So no, I'm not going to get you arrested.”

This time, Stephen believed him. He then thought of Peter. How was the kid? Tony seemed to imply that he was OK, but he couldn't be sure... 

“Look...” Tony said more calmly, drawing Stephen's attention again, “One problem at the time. For now, we're here to heal you. We'll see after what to do, so shut up, and let the doctor treat you.” 

Stephen still didn't answer. He wasn't completely convinced, and Tony felt it. He sighed and declared honestly, “You're safe here. We're not here to harm you.” 

This time, Tony's voice softened. It was almost gentle. Almost. His resentment was still in his tone though. But it worked, because it was enough to calm Stephen down. His distrustful gaze didn't falter, but he seemed less agitated, which was clearly a progress. 

Stephen swallowed, and when he spoke again, his voice lost its venom. It was almost pleading, “Let go of me... Please.”

And Tony did, slowly and carefully, as if he expected Stephen to throw himself at him the second he was free, but Stephen stayed motionless. And somehow, being allowed freedom of movement again made him breathe easier. 

“Better, Robinson?” Tony teased. 

Stephen glared at him, “Don't call me that.”

“Easily offended, that's good to know...” Tony seemed to smirk more sincerely this time, almost with amusement, “What's your name anyway? Not that I care, I'm just trying to be the civilized person here.” 

Stephen stayed silent, narrowing his eyes at Tony. Out of annoyance, the billionaire groaned and rolled his eyes, “Nothing? Let me think... He called you ''Stevy'', that can be the diminutive of... Stephen?” 

Stephen tried to keep an impassive expression, but he couldn't prevent his body from tensing. Tony probably didn't notice the change, because he continued to suggest names with sarcasm, “Stephanie?”

He smiled, clearly proud of his joke. Well, he must have been even more proud of himself after seeing Stephen's disgusted face, “You do look like a ''Stephanie''...” Tony continued. Stephen didn't know if he was being mean or just teasing.

“Are you two done?” Christine decided to intervene, raising an eyebrow at them, “I'll appreciate to take care of my second patient now.” Indeed, she first took care of Peter, and she was about to do the same with the homeless man before the latter woke up.

She put her hands on her waist, clearly trying to show that she was starting to lose her patience. And Stephen was grateful for her intervention: he started to feel tired. 

Tony looked at her as if he forgot she was still in the same room, but he quickly pulled himself together and he nodded dryly, “Alright. I'll be outside. Tell me when you finish with him.”

He didn't wait for Christine's answer. He walked towards the exit without looking back. Stephen couldn't help himself: he heard himself ask before he thought about speaking, “How's Peter?”

He saw Tony's entire body tense, which made him almost regret his question. Almost. He needed to know how the kid was. 

“He's fine.” was the only answer he got before Tony slammed the door behind his back. Well, that was cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter : Little talk between father and son, and Stephen's recovery! :)
> 
> WIX2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks a lot for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!:)
> 
> I'm not an english speaker, so sorry if there are mistakes!:)
> 
> WIX2


End file.
